Bad Luck Birthday
by Cymbala
Summary: [previously titled 'April 16th'] When Yuki finds out that Shuichi's birthday is coming up, what's he going to do? COMPLETE! CHAPTER 11 SLIGHTLY REWRITTEN!
1. April 16th

EDIT: Wow, I wrote this crap when I was in middle school XD I just reread how bad it was and have an insane urge to make it MOAR BETTA :D Maybe I'll do this for the other chapters as well… We'll see how long it is before I get bored :B

**Don't yell at meee! I know I have plenty to update, but I really thought that this was a coolio idea! Oh dear cucumber I just said coolio...**

**Anyway, this is my first Gravitation fic, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would be a little easier on me! Also, if it's not too much trouble, could you review and tell me what you did or didn't like about the chapter or story? Then I can make it better for everyone:P**

**And, here we go!**

"Yuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiii..." swooned Shuichi as he rubbed against his lover's side, "Ohh Yuuuuuukiiiiiii…" You do know what day it is in two days right?

Yuki was barely paying attention to the young musician when he hummed in remote recognition, his fingers never missing a beat as he typed away at his keyboard.

"You know what day it is in two days, right?" The singer began stroking the writer's shoulders.

"The apocalypse," he mumbled.

Shuichi laughed and gave Yuki's arm a playful slap. "No silly! It's April 16th! It's my birthday!"

The novelist glanced up at the bane of his existence and stared in confusion. How the hell was he supposed to know that? Shuichi had never told him about his birthday. At least, not that he could remember, though that wasn't the most reliable source when it came to Bad Luck's lead singer. Oddly enough, Yuki felt something in the pit of his stomach start to cringe that made him feel…awkward? No, that wasn't it…

Whatever it was, right now Yuki had no time for foreign feelings or Shuichi.

"So?" he said coldly. The only thing Yuki associated with April 16th was a major deadline for the final copy of the manuscript for his latest book. Mizuki had been up his ass for three months for this thing and the publishing company refused to wait any longer. That's why, at this moment, he was sitting in front of his laptop, a cigarette in mouth, trying to figure out a way for his main character to get his lover from jumping off the top of a building.

Shuichi began to punch his lover as big rivers of tears began to flow down his face, "YUKIIII! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME?"

"Whatever." Said the author, not looking up from his work.

The singer grumbled under his breath, pouted, and crossed his arms. "I bet you won't even wish me a happy birthday…"

"Happy Birthday! Are you happy?" Yuki was practically shouting. He was already writing about one whining woman, he didn't need another one in real life.

Shuichi took what he could get. "FINE! I'm going to bed." In the spirit of revenge, he took the opportunity to bit Yuki's ear and make him yelp in surprise. Shuichi laughed through Yuki's death glare and stuck his tongue out as he exited the office en route to the bedroom.

A few curses were uttered in regards to the boy before Yuki returned to his work.

Well, he tried at least.

Solid, emotionless walls were starting to crack. Yuki would never admit that the boy was embedded into his mind to the point where even his work took a back seat to his needs. Throwing his head back with a growl of frustration, Yuki realized that the feeling in the depths of his stomach was guilt.

'What the hell am I suppose to do," he mentally cursed. 'I mean, it's his birthday for God's sake...Maybe I could just be nice to him for a day...'

Yuki had a laugh at his own expense. Forget twenty-four hours, he could barely be nice to the kid for twenty-four seconds without at least thinking a mean though. There had to be something to give him, something plausible.

'What does he really want?'

To put it lightly, Yuki had no clue. Such a confounding problem required so much focus there was barely any left to the fact that he'd been subconsciously typing 'Shuichi' on the keyboard repeatedly.

He had filled up about half a page before he finally realized what he was doing. He promptly started bashing the "delete" key.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Over in the bedroom, Shuichi was dealing with problems of his own. His usual sleeping pillow was becoming more and more deformed as he squeezed it mercilessly under his monstrous grip.

Was it really too much to ask for a little recognition on his birthday? No presents, no romantic date would be fine if Yuki would just wish him a "happy birthday" that morning. Burying his face into his soft prisoner, Shuichi sighed in hopelessness.

Who was he kidding? Of course that would be too much for Yuki.

It's true that he'd wanted Yuki to start worrying about what to do for Shuichi on his immanent birthday, maybe even show a little panic on his face. If he was really luck, he'd hoped Yuki would want to take him out on another date.

The young star bit the corner of his pillow. Perhaps he was expecting too much?

'I can't expect him to change just so I can be happy...' Shuichi solemnly concluded. 'His deadlines are so important to him; I can't compete with his job. Maybe he'll be free next year… '

Though he tried, Shuichi couldn't help but silently cry into his pillow. He tightened his entire body to stop himself but failed. Crying was just another way that Shuichi burdened Yuki's shoulders with problems. In Yuki's world, Shuichi was like the brat who bawls endless tears because he missed the ice cream truck. It was no fault of the ice cream truck's that Shuichi messed up; the truck just had other stops to make. Work couldn't stop because one kid wanted a cone.

Against his will, Shuichi continued to cry even as he got more and more drowsy.

He'd just have to wait for the truck to come back around.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Meanwhile, back in the office, Yuki had made no progress in coaxing his mind into focusing on his manuscript. Hands rested behind his head as he stared blankly at an even blanker screen. Any attempt to write these last few pages was useless now that Shuichi had infected his mind with a guilt virus.

He lazily glanced down to the bottom right hand corner of his laptop and saw that it was almost 1:00 in the morning. It was nearly impossible for him to reach down and scroll to the top of the document to reread his work.

Making a few touch ups here and there, Yuki determined that if he pulled an all nighter tonight, he would have to pull one more tomorrow, making him free on the 16th. However, if he skipped tonight, he would have to spend all day tomorrow working on this thing just to meet the deadline. That left him no time to buy a gift...

He swore heavily under his breath. He knew that he had to finish this damn story, but there was a strong feeling inside of him was telling him to go to bed. The worst part was, Yuki wasn't particularly tired.

He looked back at the bottom corner and saw it was now officially 1 o'clock. Back and forth he glanced from his work to the clock, giving Yuki the same eye movements as people who watch table tennis. A heavy sigh escaped him as he saved his work and shut down the computer.

Yuki stood up from his desk and left the room, stopping by the bathroom first to wash his face. Grabbing a hand towel on the way out, he dried himself off as he made his way to the bedroom.

The door creaked open as he looked in. Yuki made his way inside, folding the towel and setting it on the nightstand on his side of the bed. On such a brightly moonlit night, Yuki could make out just about everything in the room with considerable clarity. Moonbeams engulfed selected areas of the larger-than-average-room and Yuki couldn't help noticing one of those places was Shuichi's side of the bed.

As usual, Shuichi was facing Yuki's side of the bed, a peaceful look on his face. The novelist failed to suppress the blush that crawled up on his face as he watched the younger man snuggle into his pillow like the child he was.

How could such a small action raise a blush to Eiri Yuki's cheeks? Pride attempted to suppress said pigmentation but only served to deepen the color. He decided that the only way to make the unsettling warm feeling disperse was to disrupt the image causing the feeling in the first place. Yuki clamped a fist around the pillow Shuichi was clutching, ready to rip it from his grasp, thereby awaking the singer and replacing the image of Shuichi's sleeping face with his shrill, whining voice. Pissing off Shuichi seemed like the perfect way to erase his blush, or it did until Yuki realized that the spot he had grabbed was not only next to his face, but that it appeared dark even when shrouded in moonlight.

In the next moment, Yuki felt the cold, wet texture of the fabric for what it was. This was the spot where Shuichi had cried himself to sleep.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open as Yuki clenched the pillow to which he'd unknowingly anchored himself, shifting it enough to arouse the singer from his sleep.

"Hmmm? Yuki? I thought you had to work all night..." he said in between yawns. He rubbed his eyes, though they were still droopy, even attempting to lift himself up on his free arm.

"Maybe I wanted to sleep. Why does it matter?" Yuki's voice retained its usual sub-zero tone.

No matter how cold Yuki's tone, Shuichi was genuinely happy to see his lover coming to relieve him of his loneliness, even if that wasn't his intention.

"It doesn't..."he yawned, donning a lazy smile before snuggling into the blankets and falling asleep.

Startled, Yuki completely forgot to ask Shuichi why he had been crying. His trusting face, his sincere answer… how is it that this person, whom he constantly abused and ignored, could always see the best side of him and relentlessly forgive him of all his wrongs? It didn't make sense.

"What a moron…" Yuki whispered to himself.

Sleeping next to Shuichi had become part of his nightly ritual, but tonight that wasn't going to be enough. Yuki was usually more than content with sleeping separately from the singer sans contact; in fact, he encouraged it. But tonight was different. With the utmost care Yuki shifted his arm under Shuichi's neck to pull him closer until he was resting on top of his chest.

The younger man stirred only slightly, snuggling into his new pillow before settling comfortably again.

His arm wrapped around Shuichi, feeling his warmth and rhythmic breathing… Yuki smiled and closed his eyes. Even in this peaceful state, nothing would ever make Eiri Yuki admit he liked this position. He glanced down at his lover to see a faint smile across his lips. It really took so little to please the Shuichi…

…so why couldn't he do something as easy as wish him a happy birthday?

As he started to drift off, Yuki was still clueless about what to do for April 16th.

**I know, a short first chapter, but I'm going to try and make the next one a little longer, Ok? Anyway, if you have any suggestions, please let me know!**

EDIT A/N: … I'm not sure how much this helped XD


	2. Damnit Shuichi!

**Zomg, thanks for the great response to the first chapter! I really appreciate it! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy the rest of the story!**

Shuichi's eyes blinked open slowly. He felt a little different than he did when he went to sleep. He was sleeping on something a little harder than the pillow, and whatever it was, it was rising and falling at a steady pace.

'What the hell?' he thought has his eyes began to go into focus and he could see that there was a shape under the blankets. He turned his head to the other side, to the headboard, trying to figure out what he was laying on. When he got his answer, he nearly fainted.

His head was resting on Yuki's chest.

Shuichi's head was close to exploding. Yuki must have let Shuichi sleep on him when he came to bed!

'But...I thought that he had a deadline...he said he was going to stay up all night and work all day today...'

Shuichi inched over to his lover's face, and gave him a kiss. 'You came to bed for me, didn't you?'

When Shuichi parted with Yuki's lips, the novelist lifted a hand and began to wipe his eyes.

Shuichi began to grin like an idiot as he thought of what Yuki had done for him. He even began to cackle a little as Yuki began to fully wake up and sit up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said in his usual cold tone. Shuichi turned his head to face his lover. His face held such an expression that Yuki was genuinely scared.

"Did your brain finally give out on you and you're fully crazy now?" he said. Shuichi continued to grin as he took his pointer finger and touched the tip of Yuki's nose.

"Say whatever you want! I know you love me!" Yuki stared at him like he was crazy.

"And what gave you that idea?"

Shuichi laughed again. "You let me sleep on you last night! You said that you weren't coming to be, and yet when you did, you let me cuddle with you!! YOU CAN'T DENY IT YUKI!!!"

Shuichi was starting to shake, and Yuki was starting to fear that the young musician was going to have a seizure. Yuki turned to the night table next to the bed and took a cigarette and a lighter from the drawer.

"Think whatever you want to, it doesn't matter to me." He said, putting the cigarette in his mouth. He covered the end as he lit it and took a good puff.

"Keep trying Yuki! There's nothing you can say that's going to make me any less happy right now!"

The window behind the bed suddenly shattered and in came K, swinging on a rope, rifle in hand as always.

"Goooooooooooooood morning Shuichi! According to my watch, you're already ten minutes late for work, so I suggest you get your but moving and get out of here!"

Yuki glared at the American that had just come crashing through his window. "Y'know, last time I checked, the word 'door' and the word 'window' weren't the same in English or Japanese."

K began to laugh. "Yes, but the window is much faster!"

"C'mon K," said Shuichi, "Can't I come in a little late? I mean, I was just spending time with..."

K pointed a gun to Shuichi's head. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear. You are to be ready to leave the house in the next five seconds or else pop goes the Shuichi."

The young singer was gone in four.

"Good kid ya got there Yuki." Said K. He saluted and jumped back out of the broken window, to be caught by a helicopter.

"See ya! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" and the helicopter took off.

Yuki took another puff from his cigarette. As he looked at his shattered window, he couldn't help but say to himself "And wouldn't that guy do?"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"WAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I WANTED TO STAY WITH YUKI!!!!!!!!!!" cried Shuichi as he clung to Hiro's chest. Hiro patted his head.

"C'mon Shuichi, it'll be alright!" he said, trying to calm his best friend down, "There's a reason that you had to come to work today!" Shuichi continued to bawl.

"YEAH SURE! YOU GUYS JUST WANTED TO RUIN MY LIFE! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST ROLL OVER AND DIE!!"

Out of nowhere, Shuichi seemed to obtain a noose around his neck, and the rest of the rope was tied to the ceiling. Hiroshi panicked and began fighting with Shuichi, trying to pull the rope off.

"SHUICHI GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!!!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP HIROSHI! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU OR SUGURU OR K OR ANYONE! JUST LEAVE M ALONE TO DIE!!!"

Just then, K, Fujusaki, and Sakano all burst through the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHU..."

The three of them stared at the two best friends, who stared right back.

"What did you guys say?" said Shuichi, finally calming down. Hiroshi took his chance and removed the loop from the singer's neck.

"We're throwing you a surprise party for your birthday! I never thought we'd have to have a funeral instead!" said Hiro.

The other three smiled as they nodded and brought out all the party supplies including a cake that hade a very crudely drawn picture of Shuichi on it. He only guessed that it was drawn by Ryuichi, but that was just because it had the words 'by Kumagoro' at the bottom.

"Thanks everyone, but my birthday is tomorrow!" said Shuichi.

"Yeah, but we figured that we'd give you the day off tomorrow so you could spend it however you wanted." Said Suguru.

There were suddenly multiple gunshots fired in the room. Everyone looked over at K.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they all screamed.

"HIS BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW? WE CAN'T HAVE THE PARTY BEFORE THE BIRTHDAY, THAT'S BAD LUCK!"

"K, that was really bad." Said Hiroshi.

"I'm serious!" said the American, "It's supposed to be bad for you if you have a birthday party before your actual birthday!"

Everyone else in the room began to laugh at K.

"Are you insane? That's just a superstition! There's no way that that's true, right Shuichi?" said Hiro, but when he looked over to Shuichi, it was apparent that he was taking it seriously. He sighed to himself.

'I'm still not sure how I've managed to remain sane.'

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki stood in front of the door, hesitating to reach for the knob. He glanced behind him to the slightly open door to his office. He remembered the laptop that was sitting in there, waiting to be fed information, though he refused to oblige.

Yuki looked back at the door in front of him. He had to get something for that little twerp, but he also had to finish that manuscript. On one hand, he didn't want Shuichi bugging him to no end and getting upset again, on the other, he had to finish that stupid thing, or else he'd never hear the end of it from his agent.

"Damn that little brat!" said Yuki. Why the hell did his life become so complicated ever since Shuichi came along? Nothing was easy anymore, he could barely think straight when he was around, and He always had to make choices like this.

Yuki cursed loudly as he opened the door and slammed it behind him.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Shuichi and Hiroshi were along a shopping strip, and picked up some coffee. The party for Shuichi had ended, so Hiroshi and Shuichi were going home. Suguru wanted to try and synthesize a new beat, and K said that he had to go find Ryuichi, and as for Sakano...well, he probably had producer things to do.

Shuichi took a sip of his hot drink. He couldn't help but think about Yuki.

"Hey, Hiro?" he asked, "Do you think Yuki's going to do anything special for tomorrow?"

Hiro watched as a sad expression washed over Shuichi's face. "Of course he will, why would you ask?"

"When I told him about it last night, he was so cold to me, but then this morning, I found him cuddling with me. I guess I just don't know what to think."

Hiroshi rustled Shuichi's hair. "You need calm down. Even if Yuki is cold, you said he was being nice to you this morning, right? That means that he's got to care about you at least a little, or he wouldn't have gone through the trouble."

Shuichi smiled a little, knowing that Hiroshi was right. He should be looking on the brighter side of life right? After all, tomorrow was the most special day of the year for him!

"Thanks Hiro."

Hiroshi smiled at his best friend and gave him a thumbs up. He looked across the road and looked at all the different stores.

"Let me get you an early birthday present, ok?" said Hiroshi, "Just something to make you feel better."

Shuichi gave a smile of thanks and walked with his friends through he stores.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Shuichi and Hiroshi weren't the only ones who were inside the shopping strip. A certain novelist was there also. He continued to weave in and out, trying to find exactly what he needed, but nothing seemed right. As he passed a jewelry store, his phone rang. He stopped and picked it up.

"What do you want?" He said. There was laughter on the other end of the line.

"Nice to talk to you too." It was Tohma.

"Answer me Tohma, what do you want, I'm busy."

"Nothing, I just wanted to know what your plans were with Shindo for tomorrow." He said. Yuki began to blush.

"T-That's none of your business, plus I'm working on it!" he screamed into the phone.

"Calm down Yuki! You're making such a big deal out of such a simple thing."

"Simple? How the hell is this even REMOTLY simple?" Tohma laughed again.

"You over think things Eiri. Try it this way: you're a romance novelist, just do something that one of the lovers in your book would do."

Yuki thought about that for a minute.

"Oh, sorry Yuki, I have to go." Said Tohma. He hung up just before he could hear Yuki yell "But what do you mean?"

He sighed and put his phone away. Do what one of the lovers in his books would do? Like what?

'Like...a ring?' he thought, looking over to the jewelry store. He scoffed. That was the most insane idea he had ever heard. A ring? One for each of them to wear, as if they were married or something? Yeah, that would sure make the little brat happy.

Yuki looked into the store and saw a pair of the two metal bands, no diamonds or anything, just plain bands. They would be just about the right thing that he needed...and they weren't that expensive...

"Damnit Shuichi!" he said aloud. He then entered the store to buy the rings.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

As exited the store, bag in hand, he took a look at the receipt as he stood at a crosswalk.

'I can't believe I just did that.' He thought. Then he thought of Shuichi's likely reaction.

'...Maybe it was worth it...'

Across the street, Hiroshi and Shuichi were exiting an ice cream parlor, cones in hand. "Thanks a lot Hiro! Nothing clears up nerves like ice cream!"

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." He looked across the road and saw a familiar figure.

"Hey Shuichi, isn't that Yuki over there?" he said, pointing in the novelist's direction. Shuichi looked up from his food and turned his attention to where Hiro was pointing. His eyes suddenly lit up.

"YUKI? WHAT'S HE DOING OUT? HE HAS TO FINISH HIS WORK!"

"Maybe he's out getting you something." Said Hiro, "Look, He's even got a shopping bag in his hand...kinda small though..."

Shuichi felt like his head was going to explode again. Yuki had actually gotten him a gift? This had to be too good to be true!

The 'walk' sign lit and Yuki began to walk across the way, not yet taking his eyes of the receipt, lost in his own thoughts, as though it was the most intriguing thing on earth.

Shuichi was about to scream, when he heard something strange. The sound of screeching tires.

He looked up the road and saw a car coming at the cross walk at an amazing speed. It was obvious from the swerving that the driver had to be drunk. As the car continued to come closer to the crosswalk, Shuichi watched in horror as Yuki barely picked up speed.

He didn't see the car coming.

Shuichi dropped the ice cream and bolted into the street. Hiroshi tried to grab him. "SHUCIHI STOP!" he yelled.

Shuichi didn't listen. There was no way in hell that he was going to let anything happen to Yuki.

He continued to run, calling out Yuki's name. "YUKI! GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The novelist looked up to see Shuichi, then to his left, where he saw the terrifying vision of the car speeding towards him.

'Oh no...' was all he could think. He had completely stopped moving, stricken with fear. The car was almost there.

At the very last moment before the vehicle hit him, Yuki felt himself be pushed out of the way by something...

Or someone.

Regaining his grasp of reality, he looked around to see the car on the sidewalk, the driver, exiting the vehicle, barely a scratch on him. Then his gaze dropped to the road, where he saw something that made his heart stop.

Shuichi was there, on the ground, a small pool of blood around him, Hiroshi trying to keep him alive.

Yuki passed out.

**I just want you guys to know that there will probably be one more chapter, or maybe one after that. I don't know, I'm not a doctor. Anyway, please review so you can find out what happened to Shuichi!**


	3. Some Lover

**What's the word I'm looking for? OH yeah...WOW. Thank you for all the reviews my friends! Anyway, I'm just letting you know that I had to have Shuichi in the hospital for some reason, and it seemed like 'because he was saving Yuki' was a good reason! Also, thanks to kingdomhearts222 for helping me out a little with this chapter! Thanks you!**

**And, here we go!**

Yuki woke up with the worst headache he'd ever had in his life. He tried to lift himself up, but there was a strong shooting pain in his head and he fell back down. He turned his head to look around. He was no longer on the pavement; he was now in a bed, a hospital bed to be exact.

'Why the hell am I here?' he thought. Then everything came rushing back to him. Him going out. Getting the gift. Shuichi saving him and getting hit by the car.

Despite the pain, he immediately shot up into an upright position.

"SHUICHI!" he yelled. There wasn't anyone else in his room other than him, that is, until the nurse entered.

"Mr. Uesugi, are you alright?" she asked. Yuki turned his head to her. He was about to yell at her, but he suddenly became aware of all the pain in his head again.

"Mr. Uesugi, please be careful! You suffered slight trauma to your head. You're going to feel some pain there for a while."

Yuki turned his head to her. "Really? I never would have guessed."

The nurse controlled her temper and looked at Yuki's chart. "Anyway, I have some medication that should take the pain away for a little while. If you wouldn't mind sitting up for a minute and taking them?"

Yuki reluctantly sat up and quickly swallowed the pills with a small cup of water. The nurse took it from his when she was done.

"You should be able to go home by tomorrow. We'd let you out today, but it's so late, and we don't want you going home with your injury."

Yuki had been so preoccupied with the nurse and the pain, he hadn't even realized that when he looked out of the window to his left, the sun was just about to finish setting.

"Thanks." He said. The nurse could tell from his tone that she was no longer welcome, if she ever was, in the room. She turned to the door and was about to leave when she remembered something.

"Oh, Mr. Uesugi, you have a visitor. I know it's late, but would you like me to send him in?"

Yuki nodded slowly. She bowed and left the room. Yuki started to feel the pills taking effect and sat up. He looked over into a corner of the room and on a chair, saw the bag that contained the two rings.

He felt as though a large hand squeezed his heart. What had happened to Shuichi? Was he alright? Was he...

"NO." Yuki said allowed, trying to convince himself that that was the truth. There was no way that Shuichi had died, right? That just wasn't possible! It couldn't happen!

There was a clicking noise, and someone entered Yuki's room. He looked at the door and watched as Hiroshi Nakano closed it behind him.

"Well, you're certainly not who I expected to see." He said in his normal cold tone. Hiroshi clenched his teeth.

"If you didn't already have head trauma, I'd give it to you." He said, pulling over one of the chairs in the room to Yuki's bedside. Hiroshi glared at him for minute.

"If you came here to threaten me, you can leave." Said Yuki.

"I didn't. I came here to tell you about Shuichi." He said. There was an obvious sadness in his eyes. When Yuki saw this, his hands immediately latched onto Hiroshi's collar.

"What happened to him?" he said, a hint of rage in his voice. Hiroshi threw Yuki's hands off of his jacket.

"It's nice to see that you actually care for Shuichi." Hiroshi said in a teasing manor.

"Shut up and tell me or I'll kill you." Said Yuki, becoming more angry by the minute.

"Ha ha, now who's threatening who?"

Yuki tried to control himself. He killed someone once, would it really be so bad if he did it again? Hiroshi became serious again.

"The doctors say he's one of the luckiest people they've ever seen. He was hit head on by the car. He broke a couple of ribs, sprained his ankle, and like you suffered some head trauma. He also received a few cuts on his face, which is why he was bleeding so much." (Because there is so much blood in your face, even a little cut can bleed a whole lot.)

Yuki felt his hands quiver a little. "So that means..."

"Yeah, aside from a few stitches, he's fine."

There was a sudden rush of relief that passed through Yuki's body. He fell back into the bed and had Hiroshi not been there, he probably would have started crying.

"They're sure he's fine?" he said.

"As fine as you can be after being hit by a car." Said Hiroshi. He looked around the room and saw the little bag that was sitting on the chair in the corner. He recognized it from earlier.

"That's what you got Shuichi right?" he said.

"Yeah, what about it?" replied Yuki.

"Do you want to give it to him?"

Yuki's eyes went wide for a minute. "Now?"

"Would you like to wait until his next birthday?"

As Yuki glared at him, Hiroshi began to write something down on a piece of paper with a pen, both of which he pulled out from his pocket. When he finished, he handed the paper to Yuki.

"This is his room number, and what floor he's on. Visiting hours are over in about an hour, so I'd start making my way up there right about now if you want to spend any real time with him."

He stood up and headed to the door. "I think he's sleeping right now, but I bet he'd give his right arm to know that you came to visit him."

Yuki laughed. "I'll never understand that twerp."

Hiroshi opened the door. "Me either. The whole time that they were fixing him up and trying to get him here, the only thing he kept saying was 'Is Yuki alright?' and 'Where's Yuki?'."

He looked back at the novelist. "And all you can say is 'I'll never understand that twerp.'"

He sighed under his breath. "Some lover."

He left.

Yuki sat there for a while, thinking about what Hiro had said. He looked over to at the clock that was on the wall. He only had about half an hour left until the visiting hours were over. He took the small paper, the rings, and exited the room.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

He was silent as he walked through the halls, which were close to empty, except for a few doctors. He made his way over to the elevator and pressed the '10' button.

As the elevator climbed, Yuki couldn't help but think about what would happen? If Shuichi was still sleeping, then what would he do, just wait there until he woke up? Do absolutely nothing for the entire time and just sit there with him, just because there was a chance the he would wake up?

Yuki smiled to himself. Yeah, that sounded about right.

He left the elevator as it stopped on the 10th floor and headed down the hall that said 'Rooms 1010-1030' with a little arrow pointing to the left.

He strolled down the hall until he came to room 1027. He looked at the slots under the number, where it read 'Shindo, Shuichi'.

He touched the knob, just as a wave of an unknown feeling came to him. A feeling he hadn't had in a long time, until today that is.

Fear.

Was Shuichi really as fine as Hiro said, or was he really more banged up than that? Yuki couldn't admit it, but he was afraid about what he was about to see on the other side of the door.

"Damnit..." he said under his breath.

He gulped hard as he summoned his courage and turned the knob.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

The light was off in Shuichi's room, and the only light that was coming in was the moonlight. Yuki could see his young lover, and the sight almost made his heart stop.

He was fine.

There was a breathing mask on him, probably due to the fact that there had been damage to his rib cage, and he had a few bandages around his head. Yuki guessed that his ankle was under the covers in bandages as well.

Shuichi himself was sleeping, a monitor next to him showing his heart rate. The writer watched his lover sleep soundly, almost as if he was frozen in time.

Yuki slowly walked over to Shuichi's side. The young singer seemed to have some kind of angelic glow to him, but maybe that was just in his eyes. Like a preset command, Yuki gingerly rubbed his fingers on Shuichi's cheek.

A small smile grazed his lips.

"You really are a twerp, you know that?" he said aloud. He couldn't feel anything else but bliss right now. After all, Shuichi was alive, wasn't he?

Then a dark thought crossed Yuki's mind.

What if this happened again? What if Shuichi tried to save him again, and he wasn't so lucky? What if next time...Shuichi really died?

Yuki's happiness was replaced with concern. There was no way in hell that he would let that happen to Shuichi! But the only way to ensure that this wasn't going to happen again...

Would be to leave Shuichi.

Yuki hated this feeling. He was caught between two of his greatest desires. To be with Shuichi...and protect him...

Yuki bent down next to him. He ran his hand through Shuichi's hair. He'd never felt anything so soft in his life. If Yuki stuck around, this could be gone forever.

No. There was no way that Yuki was going to let that happen.

"Why do you do such stupid things for me?" he said. "Why would you do so much for me, even though it took me every ounce of strength I had just to go out and get you this stupid thing?"

He took out one of the rings from his pocket. He took Shuichi's hand and slipped it on his ring finger.

"The stupid thing that makes you happy."

He easily removed the oxygen mask from Shuichi's face and gently placed his lips on his. Unfortunately, Yuki couldn't enjoy the moment for too long, because he had to put Shuichi's mask back on.

"I'll catch you later." He said into Shuichi's ear.

He lifted himself up and was about to leave, but there was a small stirring that came from the young musician. His eyes slowly fluttered open. As they focused, he could see the figure of his lover standing over him.

"Yuki...?"

**Alright, I'm thinking next chapter is the last one. Anyway, thank you guys again for all the support! If it's not too much trouble, please review! **


	4. My Happy Ending

**Dude, this comes out of no where, but I love that song from the fray 'how to save a life'. I don't know why, but I can just listen to it over and over and over and over and etc. Anyway, enjoy le chapter and please excuse the spelling mistakes cause it's like 2am right now. **

Shuichi's vision was becoming less blurry by the second, and in front of him, he could just barely make out the blur of his lover. He could feel his heart begin to pump faster as he confirmed that it was in fact the man he loved.

"...Yuki?" he repeated.

Yuki felt a small warm spark run through his veins. He was so happy to see Shuichi conscious again. It was now officially there in his mind that Shuichi was a-okay and living.

The vocalist's eyes widened and he called out the name of his lover once more.

"Yuki? It's really you!"

Shuichi tried to sit up, but as he did, there was a sharp pain all along his chest and he let out a scream of pain as he fell back into his bed. Without thinking, Yuki brought himself back to the bedside to make sure that Shuichi was alright.

"Hey, you shouldn't try to sit up. You're not in the best shape in the world." He said, trying to keep his normal coldness present, though on the inside he was in pain from watching Shuichi just now.

"I'm sorry Yuki, but I'm so happy that you're okay! I was so scared that you still got hurt even though I tried to push you out of the way. You aren't, are you?"

Yuki gave a small smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, I just had a little head trauma. You have some too."

Shuichi lifted a hand to his head and felt some of the bandages that were wrapped around. "I guess I shouldn't sit up then."

"You couldn't determine that from your ribs?"

Shuichi laughed a little, which made his chest hurt a little. He stared at Yuki and couldn't help but smile. His efforts weren't in vain after all.

"Why are you smiling so much?" asked Yuki, "There's nothing funny about this."

Shuichi shook his head, "No, there isn't, but I just can't help being happy right now! I mean, you're alive right? That gives me more than a good reason to smile."

"But look at you." Said Yuki, "You're all banged up and a couple of minutes ago, I could have mistakes you for dead!"

"All that might be true, but Yuki, that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that you're still here. I'd rather be in this bed than see you in it."

Yuki gave him a bit of a puzzled look.

"When I saw the car heading towards you," said Shuichi as he stared up at the ceiling, "I felt as though something took my heart and squeezed it so hard that it was going to pop."

He subconsciously brought one of his hands up to his heart. "I threw myself out there into the street and without really thinking about it, told myself that no matter what it took, I wasn't going to let anything happen to you."

Yuki felt a small tugging at his soul. He was amazed at what Shuichi was saying. Risking everything you have and are, just to save someone else? That must be real love.

But real love almost got Shuichi killed, and that was a big no-no.

Yuki was having an inner battle at this very moment, as Shuichi continued to pour his heart out about what had been going through his mind during the accident. He didn't want to leave Shuichi, not now especially, but if Shuichi was still in love with him, then he was in all sorts of danger. Of course, Yuki didn't expect to be so careless ever again, but what if he was? Hell he hadn't expected it the first time either!

Could he really take that chance, just so that he could be with Shuichi?

"Yuki, are you alright? You look kinda pale." Said Shuichi. Yuki snapped out of his little trance and looked at his young lover.

"Are you hurt more than what you said? Could there be something bigger wrong with you? Should I call the nurse? I should call the..."

Shuichi was silenced by Yuki's lips covering his own. He pulled away and gave Shuichi another small smile. "You talk too much, when you should be relaxing."

Shuichi lightly lifted his hand up to his lover's forehead and rubbed it a little. "You must've suffered worse trauma than I did. Are you sure it's ok for you to be walking around?"

Yuki gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Yuki, but you're being so nice to me, it's just weird and well...not like you..."

Yuki gave a sad laugh to himself. 'Yeah, if I was nice to you more often, none of this would have happened.' He thought. He took Shuichi's hand from his head and placed it at the vocalist's side on the bed.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Shuichi asked again. Yuki watched the genuinely worried expression on his partner's face. He made a half smile and lifted himself from over Shuichi.

"You really are strange, you know that?"

Shuichi laughed a little. "Better strange and both of us alive than normal and one of us dead."

A small burst of pain hit Yuki in the heart. He had almost forgotten why he had come to see Shuichi in the first place. A frown grazed his lips.

"Yeah, we are both alive, aren't we?" he said sadly. "But what if you weren't?"

Taken by surprise by Yuki's question, he took a minute to think about the answer.

"Well..." he started, "I guess that wouldn't be great...but if you were to survive it wouldn't matter."

Yuki shot him a look of shock. Had those words really come out of Shuichi's mouth? He filled with a sudden burst of anger.

"You guess?! Are you crazy?! You could have died today, and you don't care because I would have been fine?!?"

A little frightened, Shuichi replied, "Of course. I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe! If anything happened to you Yuki..."

"Shuichi!" he screamed. The fear was evident on Shuichi's face now. "Are you stupid? How the hell are you suppose to keep me safe if you're dead?!"

The musician thought for a minute. "Huh, I didn't even think about that." He said smiling. Yuki was coming to a boiling point.

"You didn't think about it? What about everyone else huh? What about the people who are important to you like Nakano, Suguru, or H?"

"You mean K?" corrected Shuichi.

"Him too!" said Yuki turning his back to his lover, facing the door. "What about them?" Shuichi managed to sit himself up a little on his arms without causing too much pain to himself.

"Yuki, it's true, I love them all too, but I love you more! Why can't you just be happy? I save your life and then all you do is come here and bitch and moan about how much could have happened to me!"

Yuki turned back to Shuichi. "It's not my fault that you made one of the most stupid moronic decisions of your life!"

"Let me make my stupid decisions if I want to! It's my body and I'll decided what is and isn't a smart idea! Plus, it looks like some of my decisions save your ass from death!"

Yuki was about to explode on Shuichi, fed up with all this, but instead, gave a very large exhale. He tried his best to return to his normal cold and calm tone.

"I'm not going to let you make a decision like that again." He said. Shuichi, who was still a little riled up, asked in a very sassy tone, "Oh yeah, how?"

"I'm leaving you."

All went silent in the room, and all the anger Shuichi had been feeling just moments ago melted off of him like ice over a fire. He began to stutter.

"W-what?"

"I'm leaving you. I'm getting away from you so you won't be tempted to do something stupid again just to save me."

Shuichi vigorously shook his head. "Y-you can't leave! You think I'm in bad shape now, just try leaving! If you go Yuki..."

"Then you'll die?" he finished. "It looks like there's an equal chance of that happening whether I leave or not."

He turned back to the door. Shuichi reached out to try and stop him. "Yuki, wait!" he said. Then, something strange. There was something shining on his ring finger. He brought it closer to his face to see what it was, and sure enough, it was a small metal band.

"What's this?" he said. Yuki, who hadn't left, looked back and saw Shuichi looking at his hand.

"That's your birthday gift." He said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the brother to the ring on Shuichi's finger and slipped it on his own. He held up the newly banded finger to show Shuichi, sort of showing it off.

"This is..."

"Don't get too happy. Without Tohma, you'd be getting a book of Mad Libs so you could write some actual worth-while lyrics."

Shuichi tried to give a smile, but it was much easier said than done. He didn't want Yuki to go...he just couldn't! Not after all that they had been through! Shuichi jumped in front of a car for him damnit! Didn't that mean anything?

"Why are you leaving?" asked Shuichi. He could feel the dams behind his eyes break as the water started flowing out. "So what if I got hurt? It doesn't matter! I'm fine Yuki! Look at me! I'm not dead so it doesn't matter!"

Yuki clenched his fists. "It's not that you got hurt Shuichi! It's that you got hurt because of my stupidity!"

"And you don't think that you leaving is stupid?" Shuichi shouted back.

"Do you have a better plan? You need to stop and think Shuichi, look at what happens when you don't!

"I didn't have time to stop and think God damnit, you were going to die!"

Shuichi buried his face in his hands. "I wasn't just going to sit there and let you die Yuki! You're so damn selfish!"

Yuki stumbled back a bit. Selfish? How the hell was what he was trying to do selfish? Shuichi was the one being selfish!

"How am I selfish?" he said in an angry tone. Shuichi removed his hands from his face and looked at his lover.

"You're only think about yourself! If you leave, then you don't have to deal with pain, then you don't have to worry about a burden, if you leave, your life goes on. But what about me?"

Yuki got quiet.

"What about me, huh? Did it occur to you that I might be hurt by your actions too? Don't my feelings count at all?"

"Of course they do you stupid moron! If they didn't then I wouldn't be trying to save you from doing something you're going to regret!"

"I don't need saving! I'm perfectly fine, and if I needed saving I'd say so!"

"Not if you yourself are the problem!"

Shuichi sighed angrily. "Yuki, why do you put so much on you're shoulders? Sure, this was maybe your fault, but it's mine too. Why won't you let me carry some blame? Isn't that what a lover's for? To help you when you need it most and to carry your burdens with you?"

Yuki watched him for a minute, thinking about the words Shuichi had just spoken. He wasn't really thinking about the meaning, it was more of the fact that it sounded so familiar...

"Shuichi..." he started, "That was a line from one of my books, wasn't it?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah. It was from the one story you published that I read. I didn't want to read the others."

"Why not?" asked Yuki curiously. There was only one thing different about the book in which that line had come from...

"It's the only one of your books that has a happy ending."

A small dagger went through Yuki's heart. That was all Shuichi wanted, wasn't it? Just a happy ending. Shuichi turned his head to look back at his lover.

"Yuki, I don't care what happens to me. I don't care if I'm hurt, or injured, or even dead, not as long as you're safe and happy. That's a happy ending to me."

Yuki watched him caringly. Shuichi took in a deep breath, like he was going to blow up a balloon.

"Yuki, I don't want you to go, I need you here with me. I know that's a little selfish, but it's how I feel. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you left me."

The writer gave a soft chuckle. He walked over to Shuichi's bedside.

"I'm not leaving." He said, "Things get too quiet when you're not around."

The vocalist's eyes lit up as a huge smile crossed his lips. "Really?" he said.

Yuki merely nodded. He then leaned down and gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the lips, then moving closer to his ear to whisper:

"And you better get better soon, because when you are, I'm going to have to remind you who's seme around here."

Shuichi nearly exploded at this comment, and had to forcefully restrain himself from trying to get Yuki to take him at this very moment. He did manage however to give a small "ok".

"That's a good boy." Said Yuki, pulling away and rustling Shuichi's hair a little. He turned to exit the room again, but before he did, he said something.

"Shuichi, do you remember how that book ended?"

Shuichi thought for a minute, trying to remember what book Yuki was talking about. When he realized it was the one from before, he answered

"Of course. It ends with Mika and Kentaro getting married, promising to staying together for the rest of their lives. Why?"

Yuki smiled a little.

"Let's not make our ending as cheesy, huh?"

Shuichi laughed a bit. "There's nothing wrong with cheesy."

Yuki looked back at his young lover. He gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess there isn't."

"You promise you'll come back tomorrow?" asked Shuichi.

Yuki nodded. "I promise."

As he opened the door, he glanced up at the clock. He figured the nurses must have over looked this room when checking for visitors because it was now about midnight. He had been there for a few hours.

Before stepping out, he said

"Happy Birthday Shuichi."

Then he closed the door.

**W00t tis the end of the story, unless you people want me to continue it, but I think it's good like this. I am thinking about writing a sequal though, so if you guys are interested, let me know in a review, k? but if you just thought that the story kicked ass period, you can review for that too. I'll just give you some quote, and then I'm out!**

**Quotes from: Night at the Museum **

"**Dear Lord man, you're slapping a monkey!" –Pres. Theodore Roosavelt (Robin Williams)**

"**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!! My dumb-dumb want to speak." – Giant Easter Island head**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Larry: Hey Tini, hm? How does that make you feel? **

**Jed: It hurts my feelings! **

**Larry: that's how I feel when you call me gigantor. So just call me Larry, ok?**

**Octavious: I call you Larry! **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Theodore Roosevelt: Who's evolved?**

**Larry: ...I am**

**Theodore Roosevelt: Who's evolved?**

**Larry: I am...but he started it! (pointing to Dexter the monkey) **


	5. Not Who You Expected to See

**Disclaimer: **I think I'll start disclaiming things, lest the lawyers find something to sue me with. Anyway, I don't own Gravitation, but if I did, I only have three words for you: Yaoi Movie Theater.

**A/N:** I'm going to start using this format for the beginning of my chapters cause it looks a lot neater. Anyway, woowho, I decided that I'd continue the story! I'm not really sure how this is gonna go, but I hope you'll like it!

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later...

"Are you serious?" said Hiroshi as he leaned back in his chair. He sat in the hospital room with his best friend and Suguru on the other side of the bed. "Are they really saying that you can go home tomorrow?"

Shuichi nodded enthusiastically. He could hardly believe that he had recovered so quickly. Of course, his ribs were still busted up, and he was still a little weak, so he was told to not do anything that would put pressure on his body. When they told him about his weakness, he was disappointed, because that meant sex was out of the question for a little longer, but that didn't mean making out with Yuki was!

Shuichi smiled a goofy smile to himself as he looked down on his ring finger. The gold band that was attached gave a small reflection of light on the covers.

Yuki had been visiting every day, spending anywhere from two hours when he had time, to a mere five minutes when he was on the run to meet with publicist. Of course, even when Yuki was in a hurry, you could never tell. He had been more calm than ever since the accident, but he had become more romantic as well, never leaving without giving Shuichi a kiss.

At least...He started doing it, but when he stopped, Shuichi brought himself up to the roof, threatening to jump, so, he's been kissing him ever since.

"That's great news Shuichi!" said Suguru, snapping Shuichi out of this thoughts. He gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home. It's really lonely around here, especially at night."

'Except those few nights when Yuki slept over.' Shuichi thought, remembering how his lover stayed after hours, sleeping in the hospital bed with him in his arms.

"Well, we'll be glad to have you back, though the first few days are going to be hell, y'know, since the paparazzi isn't allowed up here." Said Hiro.

Shuichi shuddered at the thought of facing the paparazzi. He was so thankful when the nurse had said that there were no news crews allowed in the hospital. Ah well. All peaceful things have to come to an end, right?

And speaking of ending peace...

CRASH!

The window of Shuichi's room was suddenly shattered by K's oversized foot. He came swinging into the room on a rope, Ryuichi Sakuma no far behind. Of course, everyone in the room was dumbfounded. Everyone but Hiro.

"You know K, this is a hospital." He said, flipping through a magazine that was by Shuichi's bed.

"It is? You know I can't read Kanji!" he laughed.

"Weren't the ambulances a bit of a clue?" asked Suguru shakily.

"They don't look like ambulances from the helicopter." Said K pointing to the ceiling. There was a small thump of the helicopter landing on the roof.

"Well that's not going to cause problems..." said Hiro, flipping another page of the magazine.

"SHUICHIIIIII!" screamed Ryuichi as he threw himself onto Bad Luck's lead vocalist. Shuichi coughed a little as Ryuichi squeezed his chest with his unreal human strength.

"Ryu..ichi...let...go..."

Ryuichi loosened his grip as his eyes began to overflow with tears.

"SHUICHI!! I'm sorry I couldn't come see you earlier, but I was doing a tour in the states! AND KUMAGORO WOULDN'T BELIEVE ME WHEN I TOLD HIM ABOUT THE ACCIDENT!"

He took out the pink stuffed rabbit and shoved him into Shuichi's face.

"SEE?!?!?!? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!?" he screamed.

Shuichi pushed Kumagoro away from him and gave Ryuichi a nice smile. "Hey, it's fine, no big deal. I'm ok, see?" He lifted his arms and flexed his biceps to prove his point.

"Good!" he said. He looked around the room and saw Shuichi's lunch tray, which had an uneaten pudding on it. "Can I have your pudding?"

Shuichi glanced over at the small container of chocolate goop, and nodded at Ryuichi. The Nittle Grasper singer jumped for joy and bounced over to the table where the tray was.

"So Shuichi, when are you getting out?" asked K.

"The doctors said I can go home tomorrow." He replied.

"Well that's great news, and after only a month! As the saying goes, 'good things happen to those who masturbate!"

Shuichi stared at him. Hiro looked up from his magazine. Suguru nearly died.

Ryuichi ate pudding.

"Don't you mean 'good things happen to those who wait'?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah! What did I say?"

"Masturbate!" screamed Suguru.

"Suguru Fujisaki! This is a hospital! Control your potty mouth! I'm going to have to tell Tohma about this." He said, making a 'tsk tsk' sound.

As Suguru began to fight with K and Hiro went back to his magazine, Shuichi couldn't help but laugh. After all, he was going to go home tomorrow! What wasn't there to be happy about?

His mind drifted off to thoughts of going back to Yuki. As he looked out the window, he smiled softly.

'I'll be home soon Yuki.'

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

The blonde novelist sat in front of the television in an aloof position, barley paying attention to the news that was on. A cigarette hung loosely in his mouth as he stared blankly at the idiot box.

"...and more on that later, however one of our top stories tonight is about the lead singer of the new band Bad Luck, Shuichi Shindo. About a month ago, Shindo was hit by a car and admitted to the hospital. Our sources tell us that Shindo should be able to return to his home as early as tomorrow..."

Yuki's droopy eyes shoot open. He hadn't seen Shuichi in a few days, so this was big news to him. He groped around next to him for the remote, finally succeeding and raising the volume.

"...said Doctor Kasakawa. Tomorrow though, you'll get to hear some live statements from Shindo himself. We are the only news team that's going to get to talk to him about this incident with exclusive photos..."

Yuki scoffed loudly. There was never ONE news team covering anything. Shuichi was going to be swarmed tomorrow without a doubt. Not caring to hear anymore, he turned off the tv and leaned his head back, placing a hand over his eyes.

"If he can actually make it past those gossip vultures, there's still no way that he could make it home in one piece."

He rubbed his forehead a little. He would just have to rely on that whack job of a manager that Shuichi had to get him home safely. Unless of course...

"I guess I could go get him..."

Yuki scoffed at his own idea. The goal here was to lessen the attention on Shuichi, not add to it. But if he did, at least he could get Shuichi in his car and drive back to the house in flash. After all, even if he went to pick him up, it wasn't like it was a secret that they were lovers anymore. At least, not since Yuki announced it on national television.

He shook his head a little, trying to rid himself of those lingering unwanted memories. He looked at the clock. It read 7:30. He figured it was getting too late to be able to do anything of significant importance, so he made his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

He finished twenty minutes late, got into some comfortable clothes, and got under the covers of his bed. Yuki took a deep breath and looked to his side. Tomorrow would be the first night in a long time that he would sleep in this bed with some company.

'I'll see you tomorrow Shuichi.' He thought, and dozed off to sleep.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Shuichi woke up early that morning to one of his doctors coming in to see him.

"Good morning Mr. Shindo, how was your last night at the hospital?" he said, picking up Shuichi's chart from the end of the bed.

"Very long." Joked Shuichi. The doctor laughed a little, scribbled something on the chart, then placed it neatly at the end of the bed once again.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, you can leave anytime today."

"Thank you doctor." Said Shuichi.

"Don't mention it. Oh, and try to stay out of the street, ok?"

They laughed again and the doctor left the room. Shuichi looked out the window and stretched. He just had to get dressed and leave, and he never had to come back. At least, that's what he hoped for.

Shuichi hopped out of the bed and headed over to the bathroom to get ready.

He was clean and ready to go an hour later. Hiroshi and the others had left some clothes from him yesterday and he had taken the hospital gown and thrown it away.

He bent down and tightened the knot of his shoe before leaving the room with a heart 'good riddance' attitude.

As Shuichi made his way downstairs via the elevator, something inside him became more alert. He could feel danger, though he wasn't sure why.

The elevator reached the bottom floor and as he stepped out, he realized what the danger was.

Reporters.

Lots and lots of reporters.

They all seemed to be crowded with their cameras and news anchors right outside the entrance. They must have been waiting there for a long time since there was still some visible condensation on the cameras.

'Must be a real pain in the ass job.' He thought, 'but not as hard as being on the other end.'

The vocalist took shelter behind a potted plant that stood adjacent to the elevator doors. He glanced out at the reports, careful not to allow them to see him.

'What the hell am I going to do?' he thought. Drowning in a human ocean full of mics and questions had not been on his agenda today. He thought of calling K for some help, but dismissed the idea immediately. After all, he didn't like the reporters, but he didn't want them killed by some crazy American.

He took another look at the mob assembled outside the hospital. Shuichi felt a nervous tingling trail his spine. He really didn't want to go out there, but...

"If I don't leave, I can't go home to Yuki..."

Shuichi took a deep breath. Yuki was enough of a motivation to get him to do anything. He stepped out from behind the large-leafed flora and stiffly made his way to the door.

The group outside caught sight of him and began to crowd around the exit like vultures. They were screaming their questions so loudly at him, they were almost audible through the doors.

Shuichi stepped up to the door, a few beads of sweat dripping down his face. He was reaching for the handle of the door when he looked up again at the rabid humans on the other side, when he saw something strange.

Just over the tops of their heads, Shuichi could have sworn he saw a bright yellow blonde head of hair on the other side of the road. He shook his head a little to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and even got on his toes to get a better look.

Sure enough, it was him.

Yuki was standing in front of his car, sunglasses, cigarette, and black coat as usual. He was just standing there, looking straight into Shuichi's eyes. He pulled down his glasses to get a better look at him, and motioned for Shuichi to come to him.

Needless to say, Shuichi opened the door, and in an almost trance-like state, pushed past the reporters. He strided in such a way that he looked like he was floating like a ghost. Frightened, the anchors and camera men all backed away from him as he came near.

He finally made it to Yuki.

"What are you doing here?" asked Shuichi. Yuki gave him a cool smile and made a 'humph' noise.

"I thought you might need someone to get you home and away from those vultures." He said, brushing some hair out of Shuichi's face and planting a small kiss on his forehead. He then turned and opened the door of his car.

"C'mon, get in."

Shuichi nodded and obeyed as Yuki climbed in the other side. Of course, the news people were all in awe of what they just saw, half the women with nosebleeds.

As the car drove off, all the camera men screamed in unison, all realizing that they hadn't gotten that moment on film. The women were equally upset, each wanting a copy for their own benefit. There was a small brawl that broke out between both groups, and the hospital security had to come break them up. Needless to say, they were helped off the property.

However, there were more important issues at hand for Bad Luck's lead singer. Yuki had come to get him! He never expected that in a million years! Things like that only happened in his dreams, and even then they didn't happen like they just had!

"Thanks for coming to get me." He managed, a full happy blush covering his features.

"I wanted to get to you before the rest of the world." He said, turning onto a different street.

"Really?" asked Shuichi hopefully. He clasped his hands and his eyes grew eight times their size as they watched Yuki intently.

He twitched a little with genuine fear, but composed himself and replied with a simple "Sure."

Yuki parked the car and he and Shuichi made their way into the house.

When the novelist unlocked the door, Shuichi burst in and screamed "Lucy, I'm home!"

He laughed at himself a little, until he felt Yuki wrap his arms around him from behind gently.

"Oh no, don't tell me I've got to compete with an American for your love?" he said softly into Shuichi's ear. The singer froze a little, forgetting for a moment what it was like to have Yuki whisper in his ear.

"No, of course not!" said Shuichi nervously. He was a little worried about where this was going. Yuki began to plant small kisses down Shuichi's neckline.

"Then prove it to me." He said in a seductive tone.

As the kisses continued, Shuichi moaned a little. He knew what the doctor had said but...

"Yuki, wait..." said Shuichi, trying to loosen himself from Yuki's grasp, but failed as he slid a hand under Shuichi's shirt, earning another small moan.

Shuichi tried to break free from Yuki, but was unsuccessful each time.

They made their way over to the sofa where Yuki finally threw him down on his back. He got on top of his young lover and took his lips into a passionate kiss.

"Yuki, please..." Shuichi said when the blonde haired man pulled away and began to remove his shirt, "the doctor said I shouldn't..."

Yuki looked at him as he finished the buttons on his shirt, pulling it of his well toned body.

"Shouldn't what?"

"Shouldn't do anything that'll put stress on my body..."

Yuki laughed. "So? One time isn't going to put you back into the hospital." He went back to kissing Shuichi, moving down his neck again.

"But Yuki...ohh...I don't want to take the chance..."

Yuki looked up at him as he started removing Shuichi's shirt. "Look, the doctor was the one who told my mother that I was just bad gas when she was pregnant with me, so please forgive me if I don't believe him."

"Yeah, but that doctor was different!" argued Shuichi.

"Just once won't send you back, I swear!" said Yuki. Tossing away Shuichi's discarded shirt, he began to make a trail of kisses down his chest, down to his navel.

"Yuki, wait!" said Shuichi between moans, " I want to do this too, but please! I don't want to get hurt again."

"Oh trust me, this will far from hurt." Said Yuki as he skillfully slipped his hand into Shuichi's pants. Shuichi gave a sharp moan.

'Ok,' he thought, 'maybe ONE time won't kill me...'

He looked down at Yuki and brought his head back to his and kissed him passionately. As Shuichi finally started going along with it, there was a knock on the door.

Both of their attentions shifted to the wooden door that was being pounded on.

"Shouldn't we get it?" said Shuichi between breaths.

"Screw 'em." Said Yuki, attempting to return to their previous activity.

"No c'mon. It could be something important."

"Important? Important how?"

Shuichi shrugged as Yuki annoyingly exhaled.

"Fine, we'll see who it is, but tonight I'm not showing you any mercy."

Shuichi laughed a little as he got up and put his crumpled shirt back on. Yuki did the same.

They both made their way over to the door. Yuki opened it, a fresh cigarette in his mouth, still looking pissed.

On the other side, there was a man, not much older than Yuki with dark blue hair in a sort pony tail. He was wearing a T-shirt with an undone business shirt on top and jeans. His eyes were a nice brown, and right now they looked clouded in fear.

"Excuse me, how can we help you?" asked Shuichi.

"Yeah, what the fuck do you want?" said Yuki in his still pissy tone. Shuichi nudged him with his elbow.

The man on the other side began shaking and his gaze dropped to the floor.

"Sir, are you ok?" said Shuichi, reaching out a little to try and comfort him. "What's wrong."

"I...I'm so sorry Mr.Shindo...Mr.Yuki...please forgive me..."

Shuichi and Yuki exchanged confused looks. "Forgive you for what?"

The man looked up, face covered in tears, then broke down on the floor.

"Please forgive me...I was the driver of the car that hit you!"

**A/N: **Ooooo lookie what happened! We had a little fluff, a little lime, and now a new little idea in the plot! I hope you guys like where this is going, and please let me know what you think! If you have any ideas about what you want to happen, tell me and I'll see what I can do! Also, I would really like it if I got at least 10 reviews before updating! Thanks!


	6. No Mercy

**Disclaimer: **(K has a gun pointed to SK's head) SAY IT!

SK: I DON'T OWN GRAVITATION!

K: THAT WASN'T LOUD ENOUGH! (kills SK)

**A/N: ** Well, now that I'm back from the hospital and K is no where in sight, let me start off by saying this: HIIIIIII! Anyway, I'm updating a little early (I only got nine reviews, not ten T-T) but I want more reviews, so I'm going to update, yay! Anywhoses, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?

And, here we go!

The blond novelist glared across the way at the strange man who at just walked through the door, claiming to be the man who almost killed Shuichi. Said singer was currently in the kitchen making some tea for the small party seated in the living room.

A cigarette sat loosely in his mouth as usual, a small stream of smoke rising from the end. The stranger sat on the couch opposite to him, his hands resting on his knees, his gaze to the floor, to afraid to make eye contact.

Shuichi walked into the dead silent room with a tray in hand, three cups and a teapot on it. He looked from his lover to the strange man, claiming to be the semi-murderer.

Shuichi placed the tray on the coffee table located between the two couches and took a seat next to Yuki.

It was quiet for a long time before the man finally looked up from the floor to take a cup of tea.

"So, why are you here?" said Yuki, still irritated that this man had showed up without any notice, and the fact that he actually had the balls to show his face to Shuichi.

The man's head jolted up to meet Yuki's menacing gaze. He sighed a little as his attention turned to the cup of tea in his hand. As he watched his reflection in the liquid, he began to speak.

"My name is Kaneda Urashima. I was just visiting Japan from my home in the US. I grew up in Japan, and I wanted to visit some relatives."

"Well that's great…" said Yuki, "But I don't really give about your life's story. I asked you why you were here."

Shuichi nudged him with his elbow. Kaneda was scared enough; Yuki didn't have to make it worse.

"Oh sorry…The reason I'm here is to beg the forgiveness of you, Mr. Shindo."

Kaneda put the tea on the table and got on the floor. He was bowing on the floor; he almost looked like a turtle. "Please Mr. Shindo, I'm so sorry! I still can't believe I was so careless behind the wheel! Please forgive me!"

Shuichi was a little uncomfortable with this. It was defiantly the first time that some one was asking HIM for forgiveness. Usually it was Shuichi begging Yuki, or Hiro, or K or...damn, was he really that pathetic?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kaneda saying his name again. "Mr. Shindo?" he said, question in his voice.

Shuichi snapped back and returned his attention to the man on the floor.

"Um, Mr. Urashima...I don't think you understand the situation..." he started.

"I KNOW! I'M SO SORRY MR. SHINDO! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! I NEVER MENT TO HURT YOU!" screamed Kaneda as he pushed himself lower to the floor.

Shuichi's mouth twitched a little. He was becoming a little scared of this guy. "No Mr. Urashima, that's not what I meant."

Kaneda looked up.

"What I meant was that there's nothing to forgive." Shuichi began, "I don't bear any grudge against you, despite what you may think, and I don't think that you're a bad person at all."

Yuki's head jerked in Shuichi's direction. What had he just said? This man had almost killed him, and now he was getting off the hook, just like that? Was he crazy?

Kaneda sat up into a seiza position (kneeling). "How can you expect me to believe that? I ran over you! I hit you with my car! I could have killed you!"

Shuichi nodded. "Yes, you could have, but I'm still here, aren't I? I'm still walking around, my heart's still beating, and I'm still breathing. There's nothing to be sorry for, because there's nothing wrong with me."

Mr. Urashima's eyes began to overflow with tears.

"Plus, the one thing that you're forgetting is that _I _threw myself in front of _your_ car, remember? I could have avoided it if I'd wanted to. The only reason I did anything..."

Shuichi moved his hand over his lover's.

"...was to save Yuki."

Kaneda wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Mr. Shindo, I don't know how you can be so kind to a complete strange who's done nothing but harm to you!"

He stood up and took Shuichi's hand, shaking it vigorously. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I've been dreading this day!"

Shuichi smiled awkwardly and gave a shaky "You're welcome."

Yuki watched this scene with utter confusion. Was Shuichi brain dead? This guy could have killed him! KILLED HIM! AS IN, 'TAKEN HIS VERY EXISTANCE AWAY FROM HIM,' and he was just going to let it go?

When Urashima stopped shaking Shuichi's hand, his face became sort of mellow again. "But, I can't just leave it like this...I want to do something more for you, something to make up for all the trouble..."

"Honestly Mr. Urashima, it's fine..."

"No! Please Mr. Shindo, let me do this for myself..." he thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I know! How about I treat you to dinner? My friend owns this really nice restaurant not far from here. Please?"

"Dinner sounds great! Let's go on Thursday, ok?" Shuichi said with a smile. Kaneda mirrored the smile happily as he said "Yes, thank you so much for your kindness Mr. Shindo!"

He gathered himself from the floor, bowed and headed for the door.

Once he'd left, Yuki turned to Shuichi, a look of anger on his face. "What the hell was that?"

Shuichi looked at him, "What was what?"

"You just set up a date with another guy right in front of my face!" said Yuki.

"What? It's not a date, it's just dinner! It's just something to clear his conscience!" He brought his hand up to his lover's face.

"Yuki, I would never cheat on you! I love you too much. You know that."

Yuki felt his heart cringe a little. There Shuichi went again, telling him how much he loved the cold blond novelist. Why? Why was it that no matter how much he did, whether it be ignore him, or accuse him, Shuichi could always say I love you.

So, why couldn't Yuki? He loved Shuichi, no doubt about that, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he had never once told Shuichi that he loved him.

"Yuki, did you hear me?" asked Shuichi, pulling his lover back to reality. Yuki looked down at the small pink haired boy. He had a look of worry on his face.

Yuki took his lover's hand from his face, and leaned down to kiss him. If he couldn't say it, he should at least try to show it.

Surprised, Shuichi had barely moved. Yuki pulled away and brushed the hair out of Shuichi's face. "Yeah, I heard you."

He began to walk off to the bedroom, but Shuichi still hadn't moved.

"Try not to act so surprised," he said, "it felt like I was kissing a wall."

Shuichi's gaze shifted over to Yuki. "I...uh..." he jogged after his lover. "Sorry."

Eiri laughed. "Whatever. Now c'mon." he opened the door to a freshly made bed, almost calling for the two men to be on it.

"C'mon what?" said Shuichi, honestly confused. Yuki swiftly moved himself behind him and whispered seductively into his lover's ear.

"I told you that there would be no mercy..."

This looked very familiar...

"But Yuki, the doctor..."

"No no no, you don't get to cry uncle this time just because of a knock on the door..."

Shuichi attempted to protest again. He turned around to face Yuki. "But..."

Shuichi was cutoff by Yuki crashing his lips into his. Bracing Shuichi by putting his hands on his shoulders, Yuki slowly began to move them over to the bed.

When they got close enough, he pushed Shuichi down completely. With the young singer sprawled on the covers beneath him, Yuki bent down again, and said two words in such a voice, they earned him a moan from Shuichi.

"No. Mercy."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"Shuichi, what the hell is wrong with you? I thought the doctors let you go because you were healthy." Said Hiro as he walked into the NG building with his best friend. The friend in question, one Shuichi Shindo, was slightly hunched over, holding his back.

"No mercy..." was all he kept muttering from time to time. "No mercy..."

"What, did Yuki go a little overboard last night or something?" asked Hiro.

Shuichi nodded slowly.

"And it hurt that much?" said Hiro. Shuichi shook his head. He grabbed his friend's shirt and pulled him close so that he could look into his eyes.

"It...was...awesome..."

A sudden pain rang through his body, forcing him to loosen his grip. "And now it hurts..."

Hiro gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, that's love for ya!" They approached the elevator and pressed the button.

"So, besides the mad sex, what else did you guys do yesterday?"

A light bulb went off in Shuichi's head. He'd forgotten to tell Hiro about Mr. Urashima!

Through the ride up the elevator and into Bad Luck's meeting room, Shuichi told the story of how the man who nearly killed him showed up at his doorstep (he left out the part where things were getting good with Yuki when Kaneda showed up).

"Are you serious?" said Hiro, "or are you just trying to cover up the fact that you two were going at it all day?"

"WE DID NOT!" screamed Shuichi.

"Ha, could've fooled me!" said Hiro. "But all jokes aside, don't you think that that's weird?"

"What? That he came to apologize to me?" asked Shuichi.

"No, that he sought you out at all. If I hit some one with a car, I'd freakin' move to another country!" said the guitarist. "Don't you think it's weird that he sought you out?"

Shuichi thought for a minute, then shook his head no. "I think that he's just a sincere guy who feels bad about the whole incident..."

"And then invited you on a date right in front of your lover?"

"You too? For the last time, it's not a date! It's just dinner! I love Yuki! Nothing can ever change that!"

Shuichi put on a pouting face and turned away from Hiro.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Look, I have to make a call, ok? I'll be right back."

Hiro left the room and dialed a number on his cell phone.

"Hey, K? It's me, Hiro. I know that today's your day off, but I really need your help...yeah, it's about Shuichi. I need you to dig up some dirt on some guy named Kaneda Urashima, the guy who hit him..."

There was a pause.

"No K, I didn't mean bury him alive. Just see what you can find out about him, alright? Good. Bye."

Hiroshi closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"You better not be pulling any shit, Mr. Kaneda Urashima."

**A/N: **0-o Hiro is very protective. Anyway, this chapter actually took me only two nights to write! A new record (usually takes me a week). Anyway, another ten reviews would be nice, and I hope you enjoyed! Ja ne!


	7. Picture That

**A/N:** Now, I know what you're thinking: "WTF mate, you said 10 reviews, and we gave you 13! Why haven't you updated sooner?". Well, you know what I have to say to that?

Robert Loggia.

**Disclaimer:** Own Gravitation, I do not. Never own Gravitation I will. SEE THAT K? I SAID IT IN A YODA VOICE AND EVERYTHING! NOW WHERE'S MY BACON BITS?!?

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K sighed from atop the skyscraper he was standing on. He rested his gun on his shoulder as the wind playfully tossed his hair to the right. He hadn't gotten a day off in months, and now Hiro had him crawling around for info on the guy who flattened Shuichi.

Now, he could be wrong, but, didn't this fall under the category of 'NOT K'S PROBLEM'!?

He listened to said driver glumly through his headphones. He'd managed to plant a listening deice in his hotel room, and now he was trying to see if anything interesting was happening.

Which, surprise surprise! It wasn't.

The wind shifted direction and blew the other way, his hair now sloshing to the left. The American sighed angrily. He was almost hoping that this Urashima guy was up to something so that he could be reminded why he even got UP in the morning...

Which he hadn't planed on doing today at all, but APPERNETLY Hiro had other plans...

"Hiro is going to owe me BIG."

K glanced down at his watch. He'd been monitoring the guy for an hour, and all he'd done was watch tv. Ooooh scary, he's going to spoil the new episode of 'Desperate Housewives' before Shuichi can watch it! Soooo terrifying.

It really was amazing what K would agree to that early in the morning.

Through the headphones, he heard a click, the sound of the TV being turned off, followed by a ring, the sound of the phone.

K looked at his watch again. It was still very early. Who would be calling at this hour?

"Hello...oh, hey..."

K tried to amplify the radar of the listening device from a computer at his feet, only to be greeted with a big "MAXIMUM VOLUME" tattooed on the screen.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." he moaned.

He hadn't brought any phone tapping equipment with him, a first in years, and now, he couldn't amplify the radar so he could hear the other person on the phone.

"No, you know I can't come home yet. I still have to finish what I started." Kaneda said into the phone.

K tried to listen as best as he could, but all he could hear was a light mumble coming from the receiver.

"No, I've got it all planed. Everything will be fine, you and I both know that, but I've worked too hard to turn back now."

K scrunched his face. What the hell did he mean 'worked too hard to turn back now'?

"I should be back home soon, but I don't know how long I'll take to get out of here. I mean, I'm having dinner with the twerp on Thursday, and after that, we just have to leave it up to Mr. Eiri Yuki to play along."

"What the hell?" the American whispered under his breathe. What was wrong with this guy? Could he be planning to break up Shuichi and Yuki?

But, why?

"Yeah...Uh-huh...sure, I'll bring you a souvenir. Okay, bye."

Another 'click' was heard as Kaneda Urashima hung up the phone, followed by loud grunting noises. K assumed he was stretching.

A creepy smile crawled across his face as he let out a small chuckle.

"Thank you Mr. Urashima, you just made my life very interesting..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki had had a hard time letting Shuichi out of bed that morning (or at least he would have, had he been awake). After all, Shuichi had decided to go back to work that morning.

He got up and made his morning coffee. Last night he had been so happy about Shuichi coming home (for more than one reason...) though, from his face, you never would have guessed.

"When did I even fall asleep last night?" he wondered aloud to himself. After about a minute of thinking, he figured it was after the eighth or ninth time of doing 'you know what'...

"Dear God I'm perverted..." he thought to himself, rubbing his eyes. He'd really missed Shuichi so much, but the only way he really knew how to express his feelings was through sex...

It never seemed to bother all the women he'd ever been with. Hell, they were more than happy with crazy sex whenever they saw him, but Shuichi...

Shuichi didn't want any of that. Shuichi was never after Yuki for anything else besides acceptance and love. Actual love. The kind of love you always see in the movies and in manga that always works out in the end.

The novelist glanced down at his hand, where his ring rested. Naturally, Shuichi had its partner.

"So simple..."

It was so simple to make that pink haired boy happy. Just normal things that couples did all the time made his whole face brighten with a radiance Yuki had never seen before.

So, why were these stupid simple things so hard to do?

The rings, picking him up at the hospital, sleeping in the hospital with him...

So simple.

He took a sip of the black contents of his cup before deciding that it needed milk and sugar.

"Oh well," he sigh, "Simpletons like simple things I suppose..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"Alright everyone, let's take a brake for lunch." Said Shuichi as he stepped away from the recording mic. He was still exhausted.

"Lunch?" questioned Suguru, "It's only eleven thirty..."

Unfortunately, his comment was wasted because Shuichi had taken a seat in a chair and fallen asleep.

"Let it be Suguru, he played the main character in the sexcapades last night." said Hiro, grinning.

Normally, Shuichi would have made a comment, but he was knee deep in Z's by this point.

"SEXCAPADES?!?" screamed Suguru. He screamed so loudly that Shuichi woke up.

"NO MAID OUTFIT YUKI!" he screamed as he was jolted from his slumber.

He was still a little out of it when Suguru grabbed Shuichi's shirt and began to shake him relentlessly. "GOOD GOD MAN, HAVE SOME DECENCY!"

Hiro laughed out loud (a/n: I should have just said LOLed...) at his two friends. It was amazing that they got anything done as a band.

There was a sudden burst through the door.

"KONNICHIWA DUDES AND DUDETTES!" shouted K as he came into the room. Shuichi and Suguru twitched a little as they stared at K in shock. Were all Americans like this?

"K, don't you have the day off?" Shuichi asked. He was sure that he could go at least ONE day without being shot...

K cackled loudly at Shuichi's statement. "What? And miss out protecting my favorite band in all of Japan?" He continued to laugh, then stopped abruptly.

"Ah, but I digress...there is a real purpose for why I'm here." He said in all seriousness. "I've come..."

Skillfully, he made his way behind Hiro, wrapped his arms around his waist, and nuzzled the guitarist's neck.

"...to request some alone time with my Hiro-kun."

As the other two members of Bad Luck watched in horror, Hiro caught on to what K was doing and played along.

"Oh but K sweetie, I'm on a lunch break right now..." he said, putting his hand on K's face, turning it to him.

"Good, then we have plenty of time"

K scooped up Hiroshi quickly and headed towards the door, Hiro yelling

"K please! I'm not ready!"

"Then you have until we get home to be ready!"

They ran out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Still dumbstruck, Shuichi and Suguru watched the door, unmoving.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Down the hall, K put Hiro back on the ground, gently.

"Well, now that we're- OW!"

Hiro struck K with his balled fist in the back of the head. "Don't you EVER do that again."

K sighed. "Too bad. I was so looking forward to my first yaoi experience."

"Shut up and tell me what you found."

Pushing all jokes aside, K gave a status report. "Well, this guy's defiantly got some dirt under his nails," he began, "apparently he's got a specific reason for being in Japan, and it doesn't sound good."

Hiro glanced up at him. "What kind of reasons are we talking about?"

K folded his arms. "I couldn't find anything that gave us any clues, but I'll keep a look out."

"What's he doing right now?" asked Hiro.

"He's taking a nap. That's why I came back to tell you what I found."

Hiro turned around to head back to the recording room. "Alright. Find out anything else that you can. This guy won't get a hand on our Shuichi."

"Aye aye mon capitan!" said K, saluting Hiro. Then he rushed off, heading back to the hotel where Kaneda was staying.

Hiro was about to head back too, when he heard running coming towards him. He looked down the hall and saw Shuichi dragging Suguru by the collar, running in Hiro's direction.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Hiro when Shuichi stopped in front of him.

Heavily panting, he lifted Suguru up like a piece of paper, making him face the guitarist. There were evident tear lines on Suguru's face.

"We just wanted you to know that..." said Shuichi between gasps for air,

"WE TOTALLY APPROVE OF YOU AND K! DON'T WE SUGURU?!?"

The synthesist was silent.

"DON'T WE?!?"

Shuichi shook him like a towel. "WE REHEARSED THIS!" he screamed.

Suguru began to cry again, grabbing Hiro's shirt. "PLEASE HIRO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE THE SANE ONES! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL BY MYSELF, I'LL DIE!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY!!!" screamed Shuichi, shaking him harder.

"I'M STARIGHT DAMNIT! YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET ME! I LIKE BOOBIES!"

The corner of Hiro's mouth twitched. "Oh...K's gonna get it this time..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

The blond American had arrived back to the hotel roof, and was now trying to listen to see if anything had happened.

The problem was, even with his listening tag in the room, couldn't hear anything, not even Urashima's breathing.

"Did he die?" said K to no one in particular. He thought he had to check out what was going on. Maybe the guy was just a light sleeper, but he had to be sure.

K scaled the side of the hotel like a rock climber, his rope attached to the side of the roof. He made it down to Kaneda's room and looked through the glass.

There was no one in the room.

He left?

"Maybe I can look through his stuff and see what the heck he's up to..." thought K.

He took a glass cutter from his pocket and drew a circle in the window. It was big enough for him to crawl through.

The glass fell to the floor, but evaded shattering thanks to the soft carpet on the floor. K made his way through the circle and unhooked himself from the rope.

He stood an looked around the room. Nothing suspicious.

He walked to the bedside night table and pulled on the drawer handle that was jutting from its front. There was nothing of interest in it. He closed the drawer and looked under the bed.

Nada.

He looked through the dresser and carefully through his suitcase. There wasn't anything strange there besides plenty of cut up entertainment magazines with articles about gossip on celebrities.

"Why would he cut up his magazines?" thought K.

The last room he had to check was the bathroom. He opened the door with caution. At first, it looked normal, until he saw the wall scale mirror.

It was covered with pictures of Shuichi and Yuki.

K turned on the light to get a better look. The pictures were everywhere. There were pictures of Bad Luck, pictures of Yuki at interviews, and pictures of the two together.

"Is like a yaoi fangirl in disguise?" said K as he watched the mirror in horror. He noticed that there was writing next to some of the pictures.

Of course, K, being...well, K, couldn't read more than half of it. There was so much kanji!

"Damnit..." cursed K under his breath. There had to be some clue to what the hell this guy/ possible fangirl could be trying to do...

He looked at each picture, scanning for whatever clues he could find in the writing.

K was almost out of luck. He's looked through almost all the photos, and he hadn't found anything.

Then he came to one that was on the far right side of the mirror. This picture was different. It wasn't a picture of Yuki or Shuichi. It was a picture of Kaneda, but he wasn't alone. There was another man in the picture with his arms wrapped around Kaneda's waist. It was obvious that this man was Urashima's lover.

Underneath the picture, there was something written. This however, was in English.

'With you forever, living or not.'

K snatched the picture from the mirror and stuffed it in his pocket. He'd look up this other man later.

He left the bathroom and headed back to the window. He was about to hook himself into the rope again, when the door opened behind him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Mr. K?" said Kaneda Urashima as he stood in the room, closing the door behind him. K turned to look at him.

"How do you know my name?"

"I've done some research." Said Urashima. He repeated his question. "What are you doing here?"

"Not much." He said. "Just trying to make sure you're not trying to hurt Shuichi."

Kaneda laughed. "Unfortunately, hurting Shuichi is the only way to get my revenge."

K glanced in the direction of the bathroom.

"Oh dear," said Kaneda in a sinister voice, "I do believe you've seen my plans." He then reached behind him.

He pulled out a gun.

K reached for his, but remembered that he'd left them on the roof with the rest of the equipment.

"Looks like you're unarmed." Kaneda said in an almost playful voice. He cocked the gun.

K back away. Kaneda flashed an evil smile.

"Please don't take it personally. I was trying to keep this down to only one casualty."

K braced himself as the gun fired.

**A/N:** I just wanted to say that the reason that Kaneda wrote all that stuff in Japanese even though he's from America is because Japanese was his native language (he moved to the states when he was like eight). As for the English message...well, you'll find out about that later...

Oh, and one more thing, I have to change Kaneda's age to fit the story line (I just realized that I made a mistake) so anyway, think of Kaneda as a little older that YUKI, not Shuichi. Sorry about that! I'll fix it! But you'll like the plot, I swear! Bye bye!


	8. Revealed

**A/N: **OMG! 100 REVIEWS! THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! (sob) So happy! Yayness!

**Disclaimer: **No K? ah well, I'll disclaim anyway. I don't own Gravitation, but I do own... (pulls out bubble wrap) THIS BUBBLE WRAP!!! (pops bubbles menacingly).

And, here we go!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN K'S IN THE HOSPITAL?" screamed Shuichi as he slammed his hands on the Shacho's desk. Tohma Seguchi sat, unmoved, his hands folded in front of his face. Hiro and Suguru were just as shocked, but they knew better than to get too close to Shuichi when he got bad news.

Hiro's face cringed. "He was shot on the job?" he said, as though the words were painful.

"Yes, yesterday. He was on a research mission for one of the employees here at N-G."

"ON THE JOB?? WHERE WAS HIS BACK UP?" Shuichi butt in.

"Mr. Shindo, please calm down. K is in stable condition. The bullet didn't pierce anything vital. He should be back up and running soon." Tohma's voice didn't falter at all.

"That's not the point!" Shuichi shouted, "K got shot! _K _GOT _SHOT_! THAT'S SO IRONIC IT'S PAINFUL!"

Seguchi watched him, a serious glare emanating from his eyes. "Mr. Shindo, there is no reason to be concerned. If you'd like, I could give the band the rest of the day off to go pay him a visit."

Just as Shuichi was about to start screaming again, Suguru locked Shuichi's arms behind his back, and Hiro clasped his hand over Shuichi's mouth. As the pink haired singer was flailing to get free, Hiro said

"Thank you Mr. Seguchi, we'll take the offer."

Shuichi shouted a muffled something that sounded like 'I'm not done yelling! Go to hell Hiro!'

Seguchi picked up a few documents on his desk and glanced at them. "Please, just get HIM out of here." He pointed dully to Shuichi.

"Right away sir." Suguru agreed shakily. Slowly, the guitarist and the synthesizer pulled the still screaming singer out of the room.

Once they were out of range, they released Shuichi from his hold. After a large gasp of air, he turned angrily to Hiro. "What the hell Hiro? I wasn't done!"

Unfortunately, Shuichi's breath was wasted on Hiroshi, because he wasn't paying attention. He was staring off into nothing, thinking about the recent news.

'He was shot...' he thought, 'Tohma said he was shot yesterday, which was when he was trying to get information about Urashima...'

Then, the truth reared it's ugly head.

'It's MY fault...'

"Hey Hiro!? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Hiro's face, which had gone into shock, remained unmoved, and was still staring off into nothingness.

'He wouldn't have gotten hurt if I hadn't told him to spy on that _bastard_...'

"HIRO! PAY ATTENTION!" Shuichi screamed, grabbing Hiro's shoulder roughly, turning the guitarist towards him. "LISTEN TO ME DAMNIT!"

The next thing the vocalist knew, his vision was off to the side, and his cheek was resonating with pain. He brought his hand up to his cheek and realigned his sight to Hiro. Had he just...slapped Shuichi?

"Shut up Shuichi. I'm getting really sick off your pointless screaming."

"You...hit me..." Shuichi said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I thought I told you to shut up." Hiro said, more anger in his voice now. He pushed passed Shuichi, shoving him out of his path as he made his way to the stairs.

Shuichi was speechless. He turned over to Suguru. "I can't believe he hit me..."

Suguru, however, was not listening, because he was pretending (badly) to be ignoring him. "Oh I'm sorry, is that the wind I hear? Well, it must be, since I can only hear BOOBIES!"

Shuichi looked off, away from Suguru. He was just barely aware of the fact that Fujisaki had now gone off on a rant about how he was all alone in this world, and how he still couldn't hear anything that came out of Shuichi's mouth.

He continued to rub his cheek. 'Hiro's taking this harder than any of us...' Shuichi thought, 'But...why?'

Then, Shuichi remembered.

He turned to Suguru. As a worried look washed across his face, Suguru steadily began inching away from the vocalist. "Shuichi, why are you looking at me like that...?"

"OH-MY-GOD, HOW DID WE NOT SEE THIS COMING?" Shuichi screamed, pulling Fujisaki into a head lock.

"DEAR LORD DON'T KILL ME!" Suguru screamed in return, trying to get free. Desperately, he clawed at Shuichi's arms, attempting to get away, but it was of no use.

"DUDE, K IS HIRO'S LOVER, REMEMBER? NO WONDER HIRO'S TAKING THIS THING HARDER THAN ALL OF US! USUALLY HE LOVES TO HEAR ME YELL, AND HE'LL EVEN YELL WITH ME! BUT NOW, HE SLAPS ME! BECAUSE I'M YELLING ABOUT HIS LOVER!!! I'M A GENIOUS!!"

Suguru would have answered, but he was busy praying to God, Jesus, Moses, Buddha, Muhammad, Zeus, Jupiter, Moco the Samoan Bird King, and every other god out there that Shuichi wouldn't accidentally snap his neck in excitement of his discovery.

Shuichi picked up Suguru as though he were a baby and held him out in front of him. "Unfortunately, I can't go to comfort him! That means it's up to you, faithful friend!"

Suguru stared at Shuichi in fear. "WHAT? WHY?????"

"Because I have to go to dinner with Mr. Urashima, remember?"

He put Suguru down and patted him on the head. "You'll do fine. Just be there for Hiro as moral support, okay?"

Deafly, Suguru nodded, and Shuichi ran down the hall, heading to the elevator.

Fujisaki stood there, motionless, as he imagined what it would be like, being in the quiet secluded hospital room with Hiro and K...

"_Oh K honey, you're alive!" said Hiro, throwing his arms around K who was laying in a hospital bed. _

"_Of course I am Hi-chan! I'd never leave you!" replied K. "I was shot when I was trying to get you this!" _

_He pulled out a ring, and sat up enough to slip it on Hiro's finger. "Hiroshi Nakano, will you be my wife?"_

_Hiro's eyes sparkled with delight as he fanned his face and admired the new addition to his hand as tears ran down his face._

"_Oh K-kun...OF COURSE I WILL!"_

_Hiro pulled him into a deep kiss, then pulled away. "But K-kun, we can't get married in Japan! It's not legal!"_

_K laughed. "Ah yes, that's true Hi-chan but that's why I've planned our wedding for one of the most beautiful legal spots in the world..."_

_Hiro gasped. "Where?" _

"_New Jersey!" _

_Hiro's tears continued to flow. "Oh K-kun! I can't wait!" He threw himself on K's bed, hugging his husband-to-be the entire time. "What should we do to celebrate?" Hiro begged. _

_K pulled Hiro into a kiss and skillfully made it so Hiro was on the bottom and he was on the top._

"_I can think of a few things..." _

_Hiroshi gave an embarrassed giggle and glanced over to the other side of the room. _

"_But K sweetie, what about Fujisaki?" he pointed over to the mortified boy standing in the corner. K laughed seductively. _

"_Let him look." _

This is usually the part where Suguru would scream, but he was busy being passed out on the floor.

Ryuichi Sakuma, who was strolling down the hall, Kumagoro sitting atop his head, took notice of the seemingly dead body on the floor.

"O-M-G Kumagoro, look! A DEAD PERSON!"

Ryuichi crouched down to Suguru's face. After a few seconds of staring at him, he had an idea.

"Let's burry him!"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Shuichi stood outside of the N-G building, waving good bye to another employee who was leaving. He looked at his watch and decided that now would be a good time to call Kaneda. Urashima had called the previous night and given Shuichi his number so that they could discuss where to meet the next day.

Shuichi pulled out the number and his cell phone, and began to dial. It rang two times before someone picked up the other line.

"Hello?" said Kaneda.

"Hey Mr. Urashima, it's Shuichi. I just wanted to know where we were meeting..."

There was a friendly laugh from the other end. "Shuichi, please. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me Mr. Urashima. I'd like it much more if you called me by my first name."

A light blush ran over Shuichi's face. "Ok...Kaneda..." It just didn't feel good on his tongue.

"Don't say it like that! Ah well, you'll get used to it."

Shuichi wasn't sure that he would. He wrote down the address that followed and said he would be there in half an hour.

"Ok, so I'll see you there." Said Kaneda.

"Yeah, bye!"

Shuichi hung up the phone. He was happy to be meeting Kaneda for dinner. After all, Shuichi didn't believe for a second that the attack was planned. It couldn't have been! After all, it was his choice to jump in front of the car, right? Either way, Shuichi was happy that he was finally going to meet the Kaneda Urashima who WASN'T behind the wheel.

"But..."

There was one person he knew that wasn't HALF as happy as he was...

"Yuki..."

That morning, Yuki had completely ignored him. He hadn't even sent Shuichi off with a usual insult. Shuichi knew that it was because this was the day that he was going out with Kaneda.

He opened up his cell again and scrolled down his contacts until he found HOME.

He pressed the talk button and held it up to his ear. The phone rang many times, too many to count.

"Oh Yuki..." he sighed.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

'I'm not picking it up.' Yuki thought to himself. He was sitting in front of the tv, arms folded, trying to ignore the spastic phone that was ringing in the other room.

He already knew who it was.

"If he's going to be a sex toy for other people, the I have no use for him." he said, trying to convince himself that he was right.

The phone continued to ring.

"I'M NOT PICKING IT UP!" Yuki screamed, covering his ears, trying to eliminate the sound of the phone. Needless to say, it didn't work.

The idiotic devise eventually stopped, and the answering machine picked up. He slowly took his hands away to hear the message better...

"Yuki?" it was Shuichi. He knew it. "Yuki, please pick up, I know you're there...Yuki please..."

Oh god, Shuichi was sounding pretty cute and pathetic right now...

"NO!" Yuki yelled. He would not pick up that phone damnit! Let the pink haired freak be someone else's hole! He didn't care!

"I'm sorry, ok? But... I really want to meet Mr. Urashima when he's not running me over, or in the house groveling at my feet. You can understand that, can't you?"

It was getting REALLY hard to ignore Shuichi now. Yuki sat, tapping his foot annoyingly on the floor. "IF HE REALLY WANTS KANEDA THAT BAD THEN FINE! HE CAN BE WITH HIM! I DON'T CARE!! THERE ARE PLEANTY OF WOMEN _BEGGING _TO BE WITH ME!"

"Of course you don't understand...If you did, you wouldn't be ignoring me...

But only ONE Shuichi.

"GODDAMNIT!"

Yuki got up in a rage, not paying attention to the pillows he knocked over as he got up. He made his way into the other room and snatched up the phone. That little bastard should at least feel the wrath of his insults if he was going to leave, right?

Right.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Yuki screamed into the phone.

There was a pause from the other side.

"Yuki?"

"Yeah, who else would it be?!" he continued to shout. "Did you expect your new lover Kaneda to be home?!"

"That's not true!" Shuichi countered, "I was calling because I know how upset you are that I'm going to see Mr. Urashima, and I wanted to..."

Yuki scoffed. "You wanted to what?"

The sadness in Shuichi's voice was evident. "I just wanted to remind you...that... I love you."

Yuki ripped the phone from his ear and stared at it. He was nasty to Shuichi all day, picked up the phone just to yell at him, and the stupid kid says he loves him?

Yuki's expression calmed. He gave a heavy sigh. Of course that's what Shuichi would do. That's ALWAYS what Shuichi does. He knew that Shuichi wouldn't leave him, no matter what he did. Shuichi wouldn't let anyone but Yuki touch him (NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTS!!!...but in that way too, I guess...). But even though Yuki knew this deep down inside...

He always got so damn jealous!

"Yeah, I know you do." He said back. "But..." He paused.

"Buuuuut?" Shuichi continued.

Yuki gulped. "But...But...Aww damnit all! Why do you have to do crap like this, Shuichi?"

Shuichi smiled from the other side. He loved it when Yuki said his name. He giggled on the other side of the line. "Because your jealousy reminds me that you really DO love me!"

Yuki's face turned bright red. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I LOVE YOUR ASS, NOT YOU!"

Shuichi laughed again. He'd never admit it, but Yuki loved that laugh. "Whatever you say Yuki. You'll tell me you love me, eventually. I just have to work a little to get it out of you!"

"If it helps you sleep at night..." Yuki said.

"Whatever. Anyway, I have to go. I don't want to be late to meet Mr. Urashima."

"Uh, wait!" said Yuki, responsively. He even stretched out his arm a little as if reaching to keep Shuichi from leaving. "Tonight! Um...when you get home..."

Shuichi listened intently. Was Yuki...offering to do something with him? Off his own free will? K couldn't be in the hospital! He must be holding a gun to Yuki's head!

'Just come out and say it, chicken shit!' Yuki screamed at himself. His face was still red, and becoming darker by the minute. "When you get home...if you want...we can..."

"Yes?!" There was obvious eagerness in Shuichi's voice.

"I don't know...relax on the couch... together...and...watch... some of your... Nittle Grasper shit... I MEAN VIDEOS!" Well, it wasn't perfect, but he was getting better!

Shuichi felt his nose explode from all the blood that came squirting out. This was too good to be true!

"A-are you sure?!?!?" Shuichi almost shouted. He hand was shaking.

"Um...yeah." It was more of a question than a statement.

"OKAY!!! I'LL COME HOME RIGHT NOW!!!"

"What about Kaneda?" Yuki asked, almost mocking him. Shuichi's voice dropped. He'd forgotten bout Mr. Urashima completely.

"Oh yeah...I guess I'll see you later then."

"Where are you guys going?" Yuki asked.

Shuichi gave Yuki the address of the restaurant. He recalled seeing it once on his way to his publisher's office.

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home." Yuki said.

"Yeah!" Shuichi replied enthusiastically, "Bye!"

They both hung up their phones.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Hiroshi thanked the woman at the front desk of the hospital and made his way to the elevator.

He pressed the up button and waited for the car to arrive. His leg was shaking in an agitated way. The sooner he could get to K's room and apologize, the better.

The doors opened, and after a few doctors stepped out, Hiro stepped in. he clicked the '5' button and stood patiently waited for the ride to start moving again.

Hiro looked at his watch. It was about time for Shuichi to be meeting that Kaneda guy. That's when Hiro remembered.

'What if K found something...that he wasn't supposed to find?'

As soon as the doors opened, Hiro bolted out of the car and ran to K's room. 'If K was shot on the job, he _must_ have found something there that made him linger!' he thought as he rushed through the halls.

Room 525. This was the place.

Hiro slowly turned the handle and opened the door. He peeked in and saw K, sleeping, in the bed. His face was very calm, and his heart rate monitor was the only sound in the room.

Hiro quietly closed the door behind him. He made his way over to K's bedside.

'So...the desk woman was right...'

K hadn't woken up since he arrived at the hospital.

He pulled up a chair to sit in as he placed himself by the blond haired American. 'There's got to be someway to wake him up...' he thought. Hiro had to know if K had discovered anything about that Kaneda guy.

"Ummm..." he thought aloud, "Hey K! Ryuichi's holding Kumagoro hostage with one of _your_ guns that he stole from your secret stash that you hide in your bathroom!"

There was a slight twitch from K's eyelid, but that was it.

Hiro sank a little in his chair. Something else...Something else... What did K like?

He got another idea.

"K LOOK! HUMANS!! LET'S GO SHOOT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF THEM!!"

This time, a corner of K's mouth raised. There was even a little sigh of happiness. Hiro figured that he was now dreaming about shooting anything that moved.

Hiro gave an exasperated moan. This was getting annoying...

For all he knew, that stupid bastard Kaneda was raping Shuichi, or mugging him, or worse...

He shook that thought from his head. This guy was up to something shady, and he had to find out what.

Hiro looked at K intently. What would make him wake up, damnit?

"_Too bad. I was looking forward to my first yaoi experience."_

Hiroshi's eyes widened. His gaze started to focus on K's mouth...

Would it really work? (A/N: yeah, you _knew_ I was going to go there...)

'NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! NO WAY IN HELL!!!' he screamed in his head. He wasn't going to kiss K! That's...That's...That's just freaking WRONG!!!

But...what if it worked? What if that was all K needed to wake up? What if this one, horrible, nauseatingly evil freaking wrong deed...

...was all that it took?

Hiro grimaced harshly. He needed that information, badly...He needed to know how he could help Shuichi...He needed to know what Kaneda was planning...

"Damn." He muttered.

Hiro sighed in annoyance. He was really going to do this, huh? Oh well. The sooner this happened, the better, right?

He got up, and leaned himself over the arm of the bed. K's face was still very calm, except for the one elevated side of his mouth. 'Still dreamin' about killing all humans, huh K?' Hiro thought. He leaned in a little closer, not far from K's face.

'It's not too late to stop...' he thought, 'there's got to be a better way...PLEASE LET THERE BE A BETTER WAY!!'

But, no ideas came to mind.

Hiro got even closer. He could feel his breath bouncing off of K's face, and hitting his own. His face was red. He still couldn't believe he was going to do this, but...

Anything for Shuichi...

With that, Hiro mustered the last of his courage and crashed his lips into K's with such force that could have woken up an elephant. His eyes were shut tight, and he was trying hard, not to think about what was going on.

Suddenly, Hiro felt movement from K's body. He was lifting his arm! He was conscious!

Hiro was expecting that arm to push him away, so he tried to pull away.

However, the appendage did something completely different. It actually looped around Hiro's neck, and pulled him in closer!

Hiro's eyes shot open as he felt something slick and wet pierce through his lips and start a fight with his own tongue. He tried to pull away, but K followed, refusing to let go.

Through the kiss, Hiro was trying to yell something, but it was impossible to make any sense of. If you really tried though, you'd something that sounded a lot like "K GET THE FUCK OFF ME!!!"

It was at that very moment that the door opened, and in burst Suguru, a copy of the bible in hand, some holy water in the other, and more than a few crosses on his neck. He was shaking.

"H-hi guys! Don't mind that fact...that...I..."

He gaped at the mortified Hiro who was still in a lip lock with K...

"OH MY GOD HIRO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING????"

Hiro finally managed to free himself from K's grasp and take in air.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE CHRISTIAN?? IT SAYS IT RIGHT THERE IN THE BIBLE!! MAN SHALL NOT LIE WITH MAN ASSHOLE!!!"

"Suguru, listen," Hiro started, "It's not what you think..."

"Yeah, it was much better!"

Both Hiro and Suguru froze as they turned to the person who'd just made that comment.

It was K. He was leaning up on his arm, giving them a humongous, toothy smile. Hiro's mouth twitched a little as Suguru glared with a fiery gaze.

"AND YOU!"

He uncovered the holy water and began to throw it in K's direction.

"BEGONE VIAL FIEND!! YOU MAY HAVE CORUPTED THIS MIND, BUT YOU WILL _NOT_ MINE!!"

Hiro, ignoring Fujisaki, stepped in front of him and turned to K.

"Thank God you're awake." He said, breathing a little harshly. K laughed loudly in response. "Yeah, I've been awake for a while now!"

A large icy wind blew in out of nowhere.

"Wait...what?"

"Yeah!" K said goofily, "I was sleeping, but you woke me up when you came in!"

"B-but..." Hiro stuttered, "The woman at the desk said..."

"I know! I woke up this afternoon, and I got a call from Tohma saying that you guys were coming to see me! So, I was curious as to what you guys would do to me or what you'd say if you thought I was still in a coma! So, I paid the lady at the front to tell anyone from Bad Luck that I was still in a light coma!"

Hiro was a hair's width away from killing K, right then and there. "ARE YOU SAYING THAT I KISSED YOU FOR NOTHING???"

"Oh heavens no!" K said, "I loved every minute of it!"

Hiro stormed up to K's bed and roughly spat to the side. "YEAH, I CAN TASTE THAT!"

K gave a hearty laugh. "Well, if you're ever in the mood..."

He quickly grabbed Hiro's shirt and pulled him in close. "...I'm ready for round 2."

Hiro shoved K's hands off of his shirt, and straightened out his now wrinkled top. Suguru had placed himself in a corner and had started praying for the souls of both Hiro and K.

"Anyway, I didn't come here to make out with you." Hiroshi said. K was about to say something seductive, but Hiro held up his hand. "I came to find out about Kaneda."

Suguru stopped praying for a minute, and listened. K grew silent. "I found out a few things."

"Like what?" Hiro said, a little eagerly.

"First, he wants to kill Shuichi."

"WHAT??" Hiro screamed, "HE'S GOING TO KILL SHUICHI??"

"Yeah," K said grimly, "And I think it has something to do with a picture I found on his wall."

K pointed to his pants which were neatly folded with his shirt and tie on the side of the room. Hiro ran over and fished through the pockets, making a complete mess of the other folded items that had been sitting on top of them.

He eventually felt a piece of paper. He pulled it out, and saw that it was folded. When he opened it to reveal the image, Hiro's face went white.

That man with Kaneda...

"Hiro, what's wrong?" asked Suguru, forgetting about his devotion to religion for a minute. He got up and put a hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Oh my God."

Hiro understood now. It all made sense. Why Kaneda wanted Shuichi dead, how he just _happened _to hit Shuichi when he was trying to save Yuki. It was all coming together.

"Hiroshi?" said K. He would have gotten up, but the pain of the bullet wound kept him down. "Do you know that guy in the picture with Kaneda?"

Hiroshi merely nodded.

"Yeah, I know him. Shuichi showed me the picture once. There were two men in that picture too." He paused. "And this guy was one of them"

The room seemed to stiffen. Suguru was the one who spoke up.

"Who...was it?"

Another pause.

"Eiri Yuki." He said solemnly, "And this man who's in both pictures..." he gave the picture to Suguru.

"Is the man Eiri killed. Yuki Kitazawa."

**A/N:** 0-o Long chappie...back to the main point...

BWAHAHAHAHAHA ZE TRUTH IS REVEAL-ED! So now ya know who Kaneda's lover is. Yay for you!

Anyway, about the K and Hiro thing...I LOVE IT!! It's like freaking crack! I'm actually thinking about doing a little spin off from this story that centers around Hiro and K! If you guys would read it, let me know (of course, there would be Yuki X Shu in there too)!

Anywho, let's shoot for 120 reviews, ok? I really don't like asking for reviews, but as a wise authoress once said 'I'm such a review whore.' With that, I'm off!!

Return to Top


	9. Yuki Isn't Funny

**A/N:** Omg, I sooo heart you guys! Anyway, I know that I'm always a little (and by little I mean very) late with my updates, but please bear with me! Because, what I do is (I don't know if other people do this too) when I get the amount of reviews I asked for, THEN I start working on the chapter, and then it takes me a week or two to finish it. MY APPOLOGIES FRIENDS!! IT'S NOT BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU, IT'S BECAUSE I'M A LAZY COW!!!

**Disclaimer:** I'm too lazy to go out and buy Gravitation from Maki Murakami, and I'm also to lazy to go out and make the money with which I would pay for the gravitation series. And I have worse news...

I popped all the bubbles on my bubble wrap.

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda swayed gently back and forth on, from the tips of his toes to the bottom of his heels. His lips were puckered slightly as he pulled out his wrist to glance down at his watch. It was almost time for Shuichi to be here.

He stopped swaying and subconsciously brought his hand to the back of his pants. His gun was tucked safely in his pants, the barrel being covered by his shirt and jacket.

A small grin raced across his face as he imagined what he was going to accomplish on this night.

'My poor Yuki...' he thought, 'So many years your death has gone without avenging, and now, the time had come for that to end...We'll make Eiri Uesugi pay for what he did to us...to you...'

He clenched his teeth. '...To me.'

He could feel his blood as though it was fire running through his veins. Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that his Yuki could finally rest in peace.

His clenched teeth turned back into a toothy smile. 'It's actually too bad.' Kaneda thought, 'he seems like a nice kid.'

"Mr. Urashima! I'm here!"

Kaneda turned to his right to see Shuichi running down the sidewalk. He was waving energetically to him, a stupid smile on his face. "I'm sorry I'm cutting it so close!" he shouted.

Urashima put on a fake comforting smile and calmly waved back. As the pink haired boy closed in, Kaneda greeted him in a friendly tone. "Hey, don't worry about it Shuichi, I understand. It must not be easy being one of Japan's biggest music stars."

Shuichi blushed a little. "No, it wasn't that...it was..."

Kaneda picked up on the problem. "I guess Mr. Yuki isn't exactly thrilled tat you're out with me tonight, is he?"

'Not that I blame him.' he thought silently.

Shuichi nodded grimly. "Yeah. Yuki still a little cautious about you..."

Kaneda laughed heartedly. "Can you blame him? I plowed you into the street!"

Shuichi gave a little laugh. Mr. Urashima seemed to have changed completely from the man who had come to his home, begging on his knees for Shuichi's forgiveness. 'Maybe he got it through his head that the past is the past...'

And speaking of the past...

Shuichi grabbed his torso and hunched over a bit as he felt a complete soreness ache through out his body.

"Shuichi, what's wrong?" asked Kaneda. The singer laughed a little.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm still a little sore from the accident is all!" Shuichi said. 'And Yuki doesn't help it much...' he added to himself.

Kaneda chuckled. "Well, that's the whole reason we're here isn't it? C'mon, I've already reserved a table for us."

As he helped Shuichi in, Urashima couldn't help but shake his head a little.

'Really nice kid...Really too bad...'

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

All had gone silent in the hospital room. The picture had dropped to the floor, and was sitting face up, mocking them all. Hiroshi, fists clenched, tried to resist the urge to punch the wall in, thereby releasing his anger, but had to refrain, so as not to disturb other patients.

Suguru was in awe, as was K, his mouth currently agape. "Hiroshi...are you sure?" he asked.

Hiro nodded. "There's no mistaking that face. I remember, in the picture Shuichi showed me, he was wearing that same calm smile..."

The room grew quiet

Suguru was the next to speak. "Then why are we here? We have to go save Shuichi! We have to call the authorities!"

"He's right Hiroshi. We shouldn't just be standing around here. We need to go save Shuichi!" said K, trying to get out of bed. He grabbed his side, where he had been shot, and scrunched his face in pain.

Suguru rushed over to him. "You can't go anywhere! You're still hurt!"

K pushed him off him. "I'm fine! I just need some Tylenol or something to null the pain..."

"Are you crazy? You can barely stand up!" Suguru cried, "Hiro, tell him he's crazy!"

Hiro looked back. "He's right K, you are crazy."

Suguru sighed. Finally Hiro was coming away from the dark side and starting to see the light that was the sanity of the human population! It was better this way. Darth Vader had enough company.

"You're going to need a lot more than just Tylenol."

Darth was a possessive bastard, wasn't he?

"I'll try to call him." said Hiro. "I'll tell him what's going on, and we can kill that bastard ten times over."

He pulled out his cell phone and started rolling through his contacts. Suguru started helping K out of the bed. "are you sure that you'll be fine with just pain killers?" asked Suguru.

K scoffed. "You underestimate me Fujisaki! You think I've never been shot before? I'm fine!"

He did an uppercut as if to say 'Let's get going!', but he was cut short as he grabbed his arm in pain. "I thought you were ok!" shouted Suguru.

"Just shut up and get the meds."

"DAMN!" screamed Hiro. He shut his phone and slammed it on the night table by K's bed. "What's wrong?" asked Suguru. Hiroshi was rubbing his sinuses.

"That prick told me to screw off."

"What?" the other two said simultaneously. "Shuichi told you to what?"

"I told him about what was going on, and he said I was just making it up, and that I should 'screw off'." Hiro punched the wall so hard a small piece of paint chipped off when he pulled back.

"Shuichi can be so stupid sometimes!" he screamed, punching the wall again. Suguru walked over to Hiro and patted him on the shoulder. "There's got to be another way to get a hold of him. Just calm down."

Hiro spun around to face Fujisaki. "Calm down?!? Are you crazy?!? Shuichi's going to die and you're telling me to calm down?!? What the hell is wrong with you?!?"

There was a whooshing sound that when by Hiro's face, merely centimeters away from his cheek. When he turned, he could see a small hole in the wall, with a small steam of smoke coming out. He looked back, and there was K, aiming a silent pistol at his face.

"Hey, you don't think we're all worried about Shuichi? You don't think we're all feeling the same way you are? Well I got news for you baby, we are, so you need to chill the fuck out, got it? We're going to figure something out, and if I have to get rid of you to make sure we don't lose our heads, I will."

Hiro turned away, clenching his teeth and fists. "...Sorry..."

K put his gun away. "Alright. Now that we're all calm, let's think. Who would know where Shuichi is?"

It was silent for a long time.

Hiro was the first one to speak. Through still clenched teeth, he said

"I think I know someone..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki opened the instant ramen cup, and had to avert his head from the hot steam that shoot out. He just couldn't bring himself to cook that night. As he pulled some chopsticks out from the drawer in the kitchen, he couldn't help but think of Shuichi.

'It took him forever to figure out which drawer had the chopsticks...'

There was one instance where Yuki had refused to help him find them, so Shuichi was forced to eat rice with the only utensil he could find. His toothbrush.

Yuki gave a small laugh. Shuichi hadn't complained at all that night. The only thing he had to say was "Thank you for letting me stay with you Yuki!"

He took out some noodles and plopped them into his mouth. 'Shuichi's probably eating something a little more elegant.' He thought.

The corners of his mouth turned down. He was still angry about Shuichi going to dinner with Kaneda. It wouldn't have been as bad if Yuki had gone to dinner with them, but no, it was only Shuichi and the asshole...I mean Kaneda...

Yuki was still surprised that Shuichi agreed to go with him. He was basically going out with another guy! It was like cheating!

"_I was just calling to remind you...that...I love you."_

But...cheaters don't call to tell you that they love you, do they?

The writer sighed. That damn brat really had him wrapped around his finger didn't he?

As he popped a little fishcake in his mouth, Yuki had a good idea. 'Maybe, when he gets home...' he thought, 'I'll...'

A blush ran across his face as he shook his head roughly. 'No, that's insane! I wouldn't do that! Hell no!'

What, was he supposed to wait 'till Shuichi got home, scoop him up bridal style, bring him over to the couch, throw him down, kiss him passionately, and then whisper in his ear that he loved him?

What was he, a romance novelist who thought of things like this for a living?

Yuki put his cup on the table and lit a cigarette. He needed a new profession...

Just as he was contemplating being an investment banker, the phone rang. He took a puff of the cig, and made his way over to the phone.

"Hello?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Mr. Yuki, please, you have to listen to me..."

"Who is this?" asked Yuki, annoyed.

"It's me, Hiroshi Nakano. I'm Shuichi's best friend. You remember me, don't you?"

This boy defiantly rang a bell. It was the boy who told him about what Taki Aizawa had done to Shuichi.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"It's about Shuichi. He's in danger."

Yuki became more alert. "What?"

"I'm sure you know about that bastard Kaneda Urashima, don't you?"

"So?"

"So, that bastard wants to kill Shuichi!"

Yuki clenched his fists. "I knew that bastard was up to something..."

"Yeah, me too. But, we have no idea where he took Shuichi. You know don't you?"

Yuki told him the address. "Didn't you try to call him to tell him what was going on?"

Hiroshi laughed. "Yeah, but he told me I was crazy and that I should screw off."

"That damn brat..." whispered Yuki. "Alright, I'm going to go get him."

"We'll meet you there."

"We?"

"Hey, you're not the only one who loves that kid."

Yuki blushed. "Who said I..."

"We'll see you there." Hiroshi hung up the phone. Yuki put his down too, and ran to the door. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, and headed downstairs.

'That damn brat...I told him! Why doesn't he listen to me?'

As Yuki started the car and got onto the street, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shuichi's number. "You better pick up!"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"...and I haven't left Yuki since." Finished Shuichi. He took a sip of the water the waiter had brought to the table. Kaneda had been paying close attention throughout all of Shuichi's stories.

"Wow, I guess you must have a little more than zero talent now, huh?" said Kaneda. Shuichi laughed. "Yeah, I guess so!"

Urashima took a bite of his steak. "I used to have a lover too..." he said. He looked off.

"Really?" Shuichi asked. There was a hint of eagerness in his voice. "What happened?"

Kaneda's expression turned angry. "He was killed..."

"Oh..." said Shuichi, regretting that he asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's alright Shuichi. I know you didn't know."

Shuichi nodded solemnly. "Would you like to know more about him?" asked Kaneda.

The singer looked up. "Well, I mean...not if..."

"Don't worry. I don't mind. But...do you mind of we talk about it somewhere else?"

Shuichi shook his head. "Of course not! I'll go ask the waiter for the check."

"Oh!" said Urashima, "I forgot to tell you! My friend said that he's going to pay for this one. Let's just go, ok?"

"Um...ok. Yeah, let's go!"

Just then, Shuichi's phone began to ring. He looked at Kaneda apologetically. He just waved his hand and smiled. "It's fine. I'll meet you in the car ok?" Shuichi nodded and Kaneda left.

He looked down at his still ringing phone. On the front, there was a screen that said a number, and under it, 'Yuki'.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" he said as he put the receiver to his ear.

"Shuichi, you have to listen to me ok?" said Yuki. Shuichi could hear the urgency in his tone, and gave a simple 'yes'.

"Alright, you know that bastard you're having dinner with? He's trying to kill you! You need to get away from him now!"

Shuichi laughed. "Yuki, are you crazy? Hiro called me to say the same thing. I know you guys don't like him, but this joke isn't really funny."

"You damn brat, I wouldn't joke about this! Hell, I don't joke about anything, you know that! Why the hell would I start now?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

Yuki growled on the other side of the phone. "You don't understand! I'm not sure why, but Kaneda is trying to kill you! Just get away from him and I'll come pick you up ok?"

Shuichi heard a loud screeching noise from Yuki's end. "Are you in the car?"

"Yeah, I coming to the restaurant right now. I'm taking you home, even if I have to carry you out with you kicking and screaming over my shoulder!"

There was another screeching of Yuki's tires. "Yuki, this isn't funny. I get it, you're jealous, but I told you already, I don't love anyone else but you...and Justin Timberlake."

"I'm going to assume that's a joke for the lack of time. You need to trust me, ok? I know what I'm talking about, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"The only thing that's hurting me is that you don't know when to stop!" Shuichi shouted, "Why can't you just accept that I want to hang out with other people BESIDES you?"

Yuki was screaming now. "I DON'T CARE WHO YOU HANG OUT WITH, AS LONG AS IT'S NOT THE ANGELS! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE ON ME!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO INSISTENT ON THIS JOKE?"

"IT'S NOT A JOKE! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I..." Yuki's voice got softer, "because I..."

"Whatever, ok? I don't care! I'm going with Kaneda, alright?!"

Yuki went back to shouting. "NO, SHUICHI! DON'T..."

"DON'T EXPECT ME HOME TONIGHT! I'M SLEEPING AT HIROSHI'S PLACE!" with that, Shuichi slammed his phone shut and stormed out of the restaurant.

"Shuichi? Shuichi?!?" said Yuki eagerly. He realized Shuichi had hung up the phone.

"GODDMANIT!" he shouted.

He took a sharp corner, and almost crashed into another car.

'Please...' he thought, 'Please don't let anything happen to him. Please don't take him from me!'

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

**A/N**: Now, I had two choices here. I could have

ended the chapter here, laughed in your face about the cliffhanger,

or

continued the chapter and try to make it even longer than the last one.

And lucky for you,

I CHOSE B!

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Mr. Urashima." Said Shuichi as he stepped into the car. Kaneda shook his head. "No, I understand. Most people have an issue when someone runs their lover into the pavement."

Shuichi giggled a little. "I just wished he trusted me more." He said aloud.

Kaneda started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I'm sure he trusts YOU, it's me he doesn't trust. And I can't blame him. I wouldn't trust me either."

Shuichi looked out the window. "But I trust you. Shouldn't that be enough for him?"

"Think about it this way: If I had hit Yuki instead of you, would you trust me, even if Yuki told you to?"

He thought for a minute, then sadly shook his head no.

"Just think about it that way, and maybe you won't be so angry at him."

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah I guess. But that doesn't give him a right to say what he said!" He folded his arms. Kaneda laughed a little.

"Really? What did he say about me?"

Shuichi looked at him. "Don't get mad, but..." He started twiddling his fingers. "...he and Hiroshi both said that..."

Kaneda stiffened a bit, but Shuichi didn't notice. "Well? It couldn't have been that bad!"

The singer loosened up a bit. "They both said that...you were trying to kill me. Isn't that stupid? I mean, they were both so committed to the stupid joke, and...Mr. Urashima?"

There was a look in Kaneda's eyes that Shuichi had never seen before. They were so filled with...malice...with hate...

They were the eyes of someone...with murderous intent.

"Mr. Urashima?" Shuichi asked again, "Are you ok?"

The corner of Kaneda's mouth rose. "I guess they figured me out."

Shuichi was starting to get very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry?"

"Your friends..." he said, "They figured me out a little faster than I'd hoped."

Shuichi's face filled with fear. "Wha...What?"

With one swift motion, Kaneda pulled his gun out of his pants and had it aimed at Shuichi's head. "Now do you get it?"

Tears started running down Shuichi's face. "Yuki...was right..."

There was a clicking sound as Kaneda cocked the gun.

"Don't talk about that bastard." Said Kaneda, a scowl on his lips.

Shuichi was trying to stay calm, though he wasn't doing so well. "Why? Why do you want to kill me?"

Kaneda was quiet for a minute, and then he replied. "My name is Kaneda Kitazawa. And your lover killed mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** yeah, I'm ending the chappie for real this time.

OK, let me just say right now, the chapter took me 13 pages. If I wrote as much as I wanted to, it would've taken me around 25-30 O.o

I am actually kinda excited about what I'm going to write next chapter, so I'm actually going to start it right after I post this one O.o. Anyway, this time...let's go for...200,345,872,091 reviews...k?

No?

Alright...then can you bring me up to 140 please? But, you know, if you like that last number better...I'm all for that too ;)

As a wise authoress once said

'Ugh, I'm such a review whore'

With that, I'm off!


	10. Bang

**A/N:** I get home from school, pick up the mail, get a drink of iced tea, sit in front of the computer, open my mailbox and

BAM!

Thanks so much guys: ) Twelve reviews in one day!

BTW, things get a little dark this chapter, so BREAK OUT DA HANKIES!!

**Disclaimer:** (sigh) without the bubble wrap, I own nothing, especially not Gravitation...I bet Maki Murakami has bubble wrap...

And, here we go!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki gave a sigh of relief as he turned the final corner and was mere seconds away from the restaurant. As he managed to drive his car smoothly and quickly through the small lane that lead through to the parking lot in the back, he saw another car pull into the space, adjacent to his.

Yuki stepped out of his car first, followed by K, Suguru, and Hiro coming out of theirs.

"Did you try talking to him?" asked Hiro.

Yuki stayed silent. He looked down to the pavement, ashamed that his lover hadn't listened to him. K was the one who brought them back to the current state.

"We'll talk about this later when it's a fun memory, but right now, we gotta get going."

The other three nodded as they headed into the eatery.

Inside, it was crowded with people. Almost every table was filled to the brim with people. Yuki cursed under his breath. This place was huge! They'd have to split up and search the whole place!

"K, what do we do?" asked Suguru.

"We just have to go in there and search for them." He said.

"Excuse me, not without a reservation you don't." said a voice. It was a woman's voice. The group turned their heads to see a woman with her hair up in a bun and glasses, standing behind a podium. The woman looked to be in her late twenties, with nice auburn hair. She was wearing a suit.

"Excuse me?" asked Hiro.

"This restaurant is reservation only. You don't get in there without a reservation." She replied.

Suguru turned to her and started to beg. "Please ma'am, you have to let us in! It's a matter of life and death!"

She laughed. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to try a little harder than that."

Yuki smirked. This was right up his alley. Almost as quickly as you could blink, he was inches away from the woman, his hand under her chin, tilting her head upwards towards his.

"C'mon, don't be like that..."

The woman blushed profusely as Yuki leaned down a little farther. "You're...Eiri...Yuki..."

Yuki's smile became more devious. "Of course I am...but the question is my love...who are you?"

She gulped loudly. As she spoke, she stuttered. "Y-Yume Mitarashi..."

"That's a beautiful name...I always loved girls named 'Yume'..."

Hiro and the others watched, convinced that Yume was going to die of a heart attack any moment. Her legs were becoming visibly shaky, and it was obvious she wouldn't hold out much longer.

"How'd you like to be _my _dream, huh?" Yuki said in a seductive voice, whispering in her ear. (Note, 'Yume" is Japanese for 'Dream')

Her nose had a small drop of blood coming from it, but she quickly wiped it away. "B-but...What about Shindo? Aren't you two..."

"Together?" Finished Yuki. He made a special effort to breath heavily into her ear, and whispered even softer. "He doesn't have to know..."

That did it. As the walls blocking the blood from overflowing gave way, she managed out a "OK, you guys are all set! Please enjoy the food!"

They all thanked her as they walked away, and as he passed by her again, Yuki winked. She was on the floor, out cold, in seconds.

"That was pretty smooth." Said Hiroshi

"I've had more than enough experience." Yuki replied coldly.

"Poor Yume though, huh? Thinking she's going to get a date with you..."

"Who?"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

It took only a few minutes to check the whole place. When the group met back together, they all had the same news.

No one could find Shuichi.

"Where the hell could they have gone?" said Suguru.

"Pick a place." Said K, mockingly.

"This isn't a time to be joking K! We need to really think about this!" said Hiro.

Yuki, who hadn't been listening, was already scanning his memory, trying to remember anything that could help them out...

"_I know! How about I treat you to dinner? My friend owns this really nice restaurant not far from here. Please?"_

'His friend...' thought Yuki.

"Hey, Mr. Yuki, are you ok?" asked Hiro. He touched Yuki's shoulder. Yuki turned and grinned.

"I have an idea..."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

After a little more seducing of Yume, they learned that the owner was also the manager, and he had an office upstairs, through the kitchen.

They headed up and K pounded on the door.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KNOCKING ON THE DOOR LIKE THAT?!?" screamed a voice from inside. It was a man's voice. There was a loud booming as the man stomped to the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges when he opened it.

He had dark hair, mean eyes, and was also wearing a suit, like Yume.

As he looked at K, Hiro, and Suguru, he kept his scowled face, but when he got to Yuki, the color in his face dropped.

"Oh God...It's you..."

Yuki smiled evilly. "Yeah. I bet you didn't expect death would look this good, did ya?"

Before the man had time to question what Yuki said, the novelist had pushed him up against the back wall and was holding him up by his collar.

"You know something that we need to know." Said Hiro menacingly. K loaded one of his guns.

"And we're not leaving," he pointed the gun in the man's direction, "Until we get what we want."

The man was sweating profusely. "Please, don't kill me! You want to know about Kaneda Kitazawa, right?!" It was almost impossible to understand him through his stuttering.

Yuki's face drained of all color. Did that man just say...Kitazawa?

Hiroshi started next. " Kitazawa? Kaneda's last name is..."

"SHUT UP!" screamed Yuki. He turned back to the terrified man he was holding. "What about Kitazawa?"

He gulped. "You're talking about Kaneda Kitazawa right? The one who's trying to off your friend?"

Suguru tried to say something. "Yeah, so Kaneda changed his..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Yuki screamed again. He looked back at the man. There was so much anger in Yuki's eyes, he could have killed a lion with one look.

He started stuttering again. "Listen...You're Eiri Yuki right? The one who killed Yuki Kitazawa?"

Yuki merely nodded.

"Kaneda was Kitazawa's lover, and as revenge on you, for killing Yuki, Kaneda is going to kill Shuichi!"

Yuki's expression dropped. Did this guy mean to tell him that the reason Shuichi was in danger...was once again because of him?

Overtaken by shock, Yuki dropped the man and fell back onto the floor on his posterior.

K, however, didn't flinch. "Where is he taking Shuichi?"

The man raised his hands over his head and through his fear, managed out

"The abandoned apartment building on Minami street. The one they want to tear down in a few weeks. PLEASE, THAT'S ALL I KNOW!"

K pulled back his gun and put it away. "Good, because that's all we needed."

The man passed out shortly afterwards.

Hiroshi bent down to help Yuki up. "Listen, you can beat yourself up about this later. Right now, we need to go save Shuichi."

Yuki glanced up at him, already looking like a train wreck.

Hiro's face was very serious. "Your real lover."

Hiroshi pulled him up and nodded to everyone else, signaling that it was time to go. Now they knew where to go. Which meant that it was the moment of truth.

It was time to save Shuichi.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Kaneda had since put the gun away, but that hadn't made Shuichi any less afraid. They were now coming up to an old building Shuichi had never seen before. From the looks of it, it seemed to be an abandoned apartment building.

Urashima parked just in front, and got out of the car. He opened to door for Shuichi, and as he got out, pointed the gun to his back so he wouldn't run away.

"Where are we?" he asked quietly.

Kaneda smirked. "It's just what it looks like. An abandoned building."

He thrust the barrel of the gun into Shuichi's back, telling him to move forward. He obeyed.

They went through the old door and started up the stairs. "Why are you going to kill me here?"

Urashima poke Shuichi with the gun again. "I'll tell you when we get where I want to take you."

It was about five more floors before Kaneda stopped him and told Shuichi to go into a room. "But, the door's boarded up." He said, pointing to the wooden planks nailed to the doorframe.

Kaneda momentarily left Shuichi's back to kick through the planks. The door almost broke in half from the force of Kaneda's foot braking in.

"Get in."

Shuichi complied again and walked into the room. There was nothing there. The low sunlight shone in through the old windows, illuminating the empty room, aside from some tattered curtains below the window panes and a couple of crates.

"Sit down." Kaneda commanded.

Shuichi took a seat on one of the crates, and Kaneda took a seat on the other one. He still had the gun in his hand. He examined it a little.

It was quiet for a long time. Urashima was the one who disrupted the silence.

"I still can't believe it happened." He said. It didn't seem like he was really talking to Shuichi. It was more like he was thinking out loud. "It still seems like yesterday that we were together, Yuki and I...all until he took that tutoring job for that little brat."

Shuichi watched his grip tighten on the gun.

"It's still so fresh...I can still smell our old house..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Yuki! You're home late again! This is the third time this week!" Kaneda said as Yuki walked through the door. He ignored his lover as he hung up his jacket._

"_Yuki, listen to me!" Kaneda approached him and turned him towards him. "Every since you got that job tutoring that Eiri kid, you've been so distant!" _

_Yuki pushed past his lover. "Look, he just needs a lot of help ok? We've been working on something lately that's been taking up a lot of time." _

_Yuki made his way into the kitchen and took out a beer. Kaneda rushed in after him, not willing to let it go just yet. "Yuki, what's wrong with you? All you are to me anymore is nasty!" _

_Yuki took the beer away from his mouth and slammed it on the counter. "Kaneda, will you just leave me alone? All you do is nag me when I get home! Maybe I want to rest, huh?" _

_He was about to leave the kitchen when Kaneda grabbed him and pulled him back into a kiss. Despite their argument, Yuki replied by kissing back, wrapping his arms around his lover. _

_When he pulled away, Kaneda embraced him, and Yuki did the same. _

"_I just miss you." He said, "I feel like I haven't seen you in years, and I feel like that kid is getting more attention from you than me." _

_Kitazawa pulled away from his lover a little. He looked down into Kaneda's eyes. "Hey," he raised his hand, reflecting the ceiling light off of his ring. He then took his lover's hand and shined the light off of his ring too. "If I wasn't prepared to give you all the attention in my life, I wouldn't have asked you to marry me." _

_Kaneda looked down and blushed a little. How could he have doubted Yuki even for a minute? _

_Before he knew what was going on, Kaneda was being carried by his lover up the stairs. "Yuki where are we..."_

_His lover kicked open the bedroom door._

"_...Oh..."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaneda was slapping the gun in his hands. "That was only a few weeks before he died..."

Shuichi hadn't said anything. He was listening to Kaneda's story, unmoving.

"I…I'm sorry…" Shuichi started, "I had no idea that Mr. Kitazawa even had a lover. Yuki never told me that…"

Kaneda laughed softly. "Yeah, because my Yuki kept me a secret. My Yuki fell in love with yours… and that's what got him killed."

Kaneda stood up and walked to the window. He leaned his arm against the wall and looked out to the now dark sky. "He was never good at controlling his desires…"

Shuichi understood so much more now. He would want revenge too…

But there was still one thing that he was confused about…

"But then, Mr. Urashima, last month…in the crosswalk…how did you know Yuki and I would be there?"

The older man snickered. "I didn't."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow. Kaneda looked back at Shuichi and turned; now leaning his back against the pane.

"I was just visiting Japan to see some relatives. I was driving down the street, and then I saw him…"

Shuichi was on the edge of his seat. Kaneda ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him. I never thought my luck would be so good. After all those years, I came across my lover's killer in a crosswalk. I was at a red light, and when it changed, I hit the gas pedal as hard as I could. It got so fast, I had trouble controlling the car…"

Shuichi nodded. 'That explains the swerving.' He thought.

"And then, just as I was going to get my revenge on the man who killed my Yuki, you jumped in the way. Naturally, I had no idea who you were, and immediately feeling guilty, I sped off. But then…"

He glared at Shuichi.

"I discovered that your lover was Eiri Uesugi. I was overcome with joy. I thought, if I really want to hurt Yuki, I'll kill his lover…"

He pointed the gun at Shuichi's head and cocked it.

"…just like he killed mine."

Just then, there was a screeching of tires below the building. He looked back out the window and saw two cars pull up to the front of the building. He smirked and looked back at Shuichi.

"Well, speaking of Yuki, I think he just got here. And it looks like some of your friends are here too."

Shuichi's face lit up. More tears fell down his face again as he thought of his lover. 'Yuki! Even though I didn't trust him…he still came to save me!'

He looked up at Kaneda. The tears began to fall faster and heavier. "Please…Please Kaneda…I'm sorry for what happened in the past, but please, just kill me and don't harm Yuki!

Kaneda loaded some more bullets into his gun. "Sorry, but I have this strange feeling that I may have to kill him too."

Shuichi was shouting. "He was just a boy!"

"SHUT UP!" Kaneda screamed. He pulled the trigger and shot Shuichi in the arm. The singer screamed in pain as he fell over on the floor, already starting to pool.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED! THAT BASTARD STOLE MY LOVER FROM ME, AND THEN HE KILLED HIM! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SHIT!"

He shot again, this time just grazing Shuichi's cheek. A small cut formed and more blood began to pool.

You could hear steps echoing through the hallway of the stairwell. Kaneda looked to the door, and then to Shuichi.

"I guess they heard you scream. They're on their way here."

He walked over to Shuichi and kicked him in the stomach, like a ball, throwing him across the room, closer to the door. Kaneda followed and placed his foot on the lower part of Shuichi's abdomen. This was to hold him in place. He cocked the gun again and aimed the barrel right at Shuichi's gut.

"The second your lover opens that door..." he grinned, "You die."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki and the others pulled up to the building in such a hurry that the tires screamed from the velocity of their stops.

Yuki was the first one out his car, followed by Hiro, Suguru and K not long after.

He threw the door open and rushed in. Yuki looked up at the massive stairwell. It could take hours to check every room in this place! Shuichi could already be dead for all he knew!

When the other three came in and realized what he did, Hiro was the first one to mutter "Fuck" under his breath.

"Let's just start looking." Said K. He then ran up the stairs and started exploring the second floor. Hiro and Suguru nodded and started checking the other rooms.

They were looking for a few minutes before Hiro stopped to look at Yuki, who hadn't moved, and was just standing there with his eyes closed.

"Hey, get looking! We don't have all night!" Hiro said.

Yuki however, remained still. He was trying to listen. Maybe he could hear…

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He knew that voice anywhere! That was Shuichi, and he was defiantly screaming in pain. He immediately started running up the stairs. He was going too fast for the others to really catch up to him.

Yuki had gone a few floors up, and was listening again. He could hear the light hum of Kaneda and Shuichi's voices coming from a couple of floors up.

He ran up the stairs again. He was on the fifth floor now. He looked around. There were still plenty of doors up here too. Quickly, glanced around at all the doors. One of them looked like it had been broken into. The boards that had closed it off were in pieces.

That was where he needed to go.

Yuki ran to the door and shoved it open.

"Shuichi?!?" He yelled as he pushed the door with his side. The door fell off its hinges and Yuki looked into the room. There were two people. One had a gun, and the other…

"Shuichi!" he yelled again.

Shuichi had a terrified look on his face. There were tear streaks lining his face. "YUKI! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Yuki looked back to Kaneda. Shuichi was already bleeding from a wound somewhere else on his body, and Kaneda had the gun. He was aiming straight at Shuichi's body.

"WHY YOU…"

"YUKI!! GET AWYAY FROM…"

Shuichi couldn't finish his sentence. Yuki watched in horror as Kaneda shot his lover in the abdomen. There was a large splatter of blood. Shuichi's face was completely in shock. His eyes closed slowly as his body went limp.

"NO!" he screamed. Just as Yuki was about to charge at Kaneda, there was another fountain of blood that suddenly shot out from the center of Kaneda's head. He fell back, completely motionless.

K put his gun away. "Don't screw with me." He said.

Yuki would have thanked him, but he was busy being at Shuichi's side. With the outmost care, he lifted Shuichi's head onto his jacket, which he'd made into a pillow. He took Shuichi's hand and squeezed it a little to wake Shuichi from his unconsciousness.

"I'll call an ambulance!" said Suguru. He pulled out his phone and immediately started dialing the hospital.

The singer's eyes only opened halfway. He was still bleeding profusely. Hiro was ripping of his sleeve to tie around Shuichi's arm to try and stop the bleeding there, but he wasn't sure about his abdomen…

"Yu…ki?" Shuichi asked. His voice had become even less than a whisper. Yuki brought his head closer and nodded.

"Yeah I'm here."

Shuichi managed a smile. "When I said I didn't mind a cheesy ending…" he coughed. A little trickle of blood streamed from his mouth, "I wasn't expecting this one…"

Yuki knew that he had to be strong for Shuichi right now, but he couldn't hold back tears. "Stop taking. You're hurting yourself."

Shuichi laughed. "I'm fine. I'm just happy that you still came to help me…even after I didn't listen to you."

Yuki smiled and wiped away some tears. "I couldn't let you go anywhere before I said 'I told you so.'"

Shuichi coughed again and more blood came out. Suguru returned and said the ambulance would be there in a few minutes. Yuki looked down at the boy. It was unlikely that he'd last five minutes.

"Yuki…I'm sorry about all this…" he said. The novelist shook his head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have let you go with him."

The singer managed another small laugh. "Since when are things your fault?"

Yuki kissed Shuichi's hands. "Since I can't seem to protect you anymore."

Shuichi rubbed his lover's hand against his cheek. He clenched his teeth as he felt the pain growing in his abdomen. Yuki leaned down and kissed him on the head. "Just hang on. You'll be fine."

The singer looked down at his body, and than back at his lover. More tears flowed from his eyes. "I'm not so sure this time."

Yuki's smile faded. He couldn't tell Shuichi that he was probably right…it would kill him…

"Don't be stupid! The paramedics are going to be here any minute! They'll help you!" He leaned down and kissed Shuichi's lips, trying to comfort him. Unfortunately, Shuichi didn't have much power to kiss back.

Yuki was forced to pull back as Shuichi vomited up more blood. He coughed more and he was getting weaker by the minute.

Shuichi turned to Hiro. As his friend finished the bandaging, Shuichi thanked him. "Sorry about this Hiro…"

The guitarist quickly shook his head as water came down his cheeks as well. "No problem man." He had to turn away for a minute, just to wipe away the moisture.

"Yuki…Everything's blurry…" Shuichi said. He reached his hand out to touch his lover's face, but missed considerably. Yuki started to cry harder.

Shuichi was really being taken away from him, wasn't he?

Yuki kissed him again, helping the singer locate him. Shuichi tried to wrap his arms around Yuki's neck, but was suddenly finding it painful to lift his arms. He put them down and enjoyed the feeling of his lover for as long as he could.

When Yuki released, it was now official that Shuichi was running on his last reserves of strength.

"Heh…" laughed Shuichi almost inaudibly, "You go without crying for six years, and you meet me and you do it twice in the same year?"

Yuki rubbed Shuichi's hand. "Only for you."

It was quiet for a few seconds before Shuichi started talking again. "Yuki…" he said. The novelist had to bend hid head over Shuichi's mouth to hear him now. "…would you have done something like this for Yuki Kitazawa?"

Yuki was silent. He never lied to Shuichi, but he didn't want to upset him…

The singer breathed out happily. "It's written all over your face of course you would've."

Yuki tried to explain. "But, that doesn't mean anything! He was just…"

Shuichi smiled again. "Important to you?" he finished. Yuki looked away, ashamed of himself. Of course he would've done this for Kitazawa! He had been in love with him.

"I'm not angry about it…" Shuichi started, getting his lover to look at him again. "I just wanted to make sure…that I held a spot in your heart…"

Despite the pain, he reached for Yuki's face again and touched it.

"…just like Kitazawa did…"

As the water flowed out at its maximum speed, Yuki shook his head. "No…you've got a better place than him." He said. He was shaking, "You mean more to me…than he ever did…"

He touched Shuichi's cheek gently. "…or anyone ever will…"

Shuichi's smile didn't fade as he brought his hand back down. His tears were spilling out uncontrollably too. "Good."

Suguru, who had been watching the window like a hawk, suddenly yelled to the rest of them. "The paramedics are here!" he said. K rushed down the stairs with him to help the others get to the room.

Hiro watched them leave, and then turned back to Yuki and Shuichi. Yuki was still staring at the young boy, tears stains tarnishing his godly face. Shuichi was still smiling.

"Hear that?" said Yuki in a low voice to his lover. "The medics are here. I told you that they'd be here in time."

He waited for a reply from Shuichi, but none came. His face drained of emotion and color.

"Shuichi?" he said a little louder. The singer had closed his eyes, but he hadn't stopped smiling. Hiro, concerned, rushed over to them.

"Oh my God…" was all he could whisper.

"SHUICHI!" Yuki screamed. The paramedics suddenly barraged in, rushing over to the bloody bodies.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Yuki screamed. But there was no reply.

As the paramedics rushed Shuichi and Kaneda's bodies out of the room, Yuki felt his head become increasingly heavy. The room started to spin, and he fell backwards onto the ground.

All went black.

**A/N**: First of all, I swear to God, as I was writing this scene, I was becoming suicidal (I'm a really emotional person).

And Second, there's only one more chapter. Just one. I have absolutely no idea how to continue the story anymore…

SO I'M GOING TO START MY HIROxK SPINOFF!!!! YAYNESS!!! (you know I couldn't stay depressed throughout the entire author's note, right?)

Anyway, until next time! And don't for get to review!

PS, the authoress who I've been quoting ( 'Ugh, I'm such a review whore'), her name is DemonSaya. She has AWESOME Inuyasha stories, and in the immortal words of the Crocodile Hunter, 'YOU'VE GOTTA CHECK IT OUT!'

PSS: can I have 10 reviews please? You could be telling me how much you hate me for doing this to shu, you could be telling me that you saw blades of glory last weekend, I DON'T CARE! Please just review!


	11. In The Moonlight

**A/N**: (using extra hankie from last chapter) OMG, LAST CHAPTER!! (blows nose uncontrollably) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ACTUALLY HAPPENING!! This was probably my favorite story that I've ever written (and I'm REALLY looking forward to the spinoff, which I'll start working on as soon as I post this) I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and who read the story! YOU GUYZ RUUULE: )

Oh, and by the by, this chapter has a reference to the Gravi OVA, so if you didn't watch it, sorry! Also, there is SOME OOCness in this chappie. SORRY ABOUT THAT!

**Disclaimer**: Didn't own Gravitation at the beginning of the story, don't own Gravitation at the end of the story. How very sad...

OH WELL! I HAVE MORE BUBBLE WRAP!!! (pops happily)

And, here we go!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki shot into an upright position. He was panting. His body was soaked with sweat, as were his sheets. Yuki looked around the dark, lonely room. He was the only one there.

It had been like that for six months now.

He lay back onto his wet pillow and wiped some sweat from his forehead. 'I need to stop having that dream.' He thought. Yuki pulled off the cold covers and rolled off the bed. He then made his way towards the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and ripped off his clothes, preparing to wash the sweat from his body. It was almost impossible to believe he'd been having that dream every day since he'd gotten to America.

As a matter of fact, Yuki still couldn't believe he was in the country at all! But, Shuichi had insisted...

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

"_ARE YOU INSANE?? YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU ALONE AFTER WHAT JUST HAPPENED??? YOU'RE A WALKING DANGER MAGNET!!"_

_Shuichi thought for a minute. "But I'm still cute, right?"_

_Yuki growled angrily. Just days before, Shuichi had suffered through the worst pain of his life, and now his editors were telling him about a book tour in the US? There was no way in hell that he was leaving Shuichi! _

"_Yuki, I know you don't want to go, but there are plenty of people in this world who love you..." He paused. "Not as much as me of course, but they love you and want to meet you none the less!" _

_Yuki shot back a glare. "Yeah, but none of those people need me more than you do right now!" He brushed his fingers across Shuichi's cheek. _

_He grabbed Yuki's hand and placed a kiss on each of his fingers. "Of course I need you, and I don't want you to go. But...I don't want to be selfish!"_

_Yuki clicked his tongue. He pulled his hand back. "Sometimes I wish you were." _

_Shuichi became angry. "What? You think because I don't want you on a leash that I don't love you? I've nearly died twice because I love you so much!" _

_Yuki looked away. "That's not what I'm saying. I just feel like you're telling me to go away!" _

"_I am!" said Shuichi, laughing a little. "I'm telling you to go see your fans! Not everyone can be as lucky as me!" This caught his lover's attention and he looked back. _

"_How so?" he asked curiously Shuichi smiled and replied "Not everyone gets to see you everyday like I do. Not everyone gets to hear your voice all the time, or watch you wake up next to them in the morning. Though, by the looks of it," he said, examining his body, "I won't be getting to do that either."_

_Yuki smiled and walked to his lover's side. He moved Shuichi's hair out of his face and smiled down warmly._

"_You can stop the cheesy lines now." He said coldly._

"_Not working for ya?" asked Shuichi._

"_No."_

"_Ah well, can't blame a guy for trying." _

_Yuki moved his hand down to Shuichi's cheek and cupped it. "I don't want you to spout of cheesy lines just to make me feel better. They aren't going to help." _

"_Then what will?" asked Shuichi, rubbing the side of his face into his lover's hand. "I'll do anything. The last thing you need is for your job to be up your ass if you're trying to focus on me."_

"_But how am I supposed to focus on you if I'm in another country? And plus, they said the tour could take months!" _

_He lifted Shuichi's chin so that his eyes would meet with Yuki's. "What am I supposed to do until then?" _

_There was a pause as Shuichi thought of an answer. "Make it like a monkey in a mango tree?" _

_He let out a moan of pain as Yuki bashed him in the head. _

"_HEY! I'M SERIOUSLY INJURED YOU KNOW!" Shuichi screamed._

_Yuki ignored him. "I try to ask you about something serious, and you tell me to masturbate? Maybe I should just go to America and never come back."_

_As the pain subsided, Shuichi giggled. "I'm sorry Yuki, but I'm just not used to you being serious about things like that. It's going to take some getting used to." _

_The novelist looked away again as he repeated his question. "What am I supposed to do until I get back?" _

_Shuichi thought. "Whatever writers do on tours I guess. I mean, it's not like you'll never talk to me. There is such a thing as a phone." _

"_But what if I want to see you?" _

"_Bring a picture."_

_Yuki scoffed. Shuichi wasn't getting the point of the argument. "That's not what I mean." His voice was a little sad. Shuichi was slightly more alert now. _

"_I mean..." Yuki started. He blushed a little. "What if I get up one morning and try to call you...and you're not there?" _

"_Then K's probably using it to talk to those single women you always see ads for on TV. You know, where you dial the number so you can talk to..."_

_Yuki spun around in furry. "YOU'RE SO DENSE! I MEAN WHAT HAPPENS IF SOMETHING _ELSE _HAPPENS TO YOU AND I'M THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY???"_

_There was a long silence in the room._

"_...Is that it?" asked Shuichi. Yuki glared daggers at him. What did he mean '_Is that all'

"_Don't look at me like that! What I mean is, do you really think K, Hiro, or Suguru are going to let me out of their sight after everything that just happened?" _

_The blond was silent. It didn't matter to him if some American with guns or some guitarist would watch Shuichi! No one could protect him like Yuki could!_

_Ok, so maybe that wasn't completely true anymore, but still, Yuki didn't want to leave!_

"_Yuki, just go! Tell your editors that after this tour, you want time off! Then, everyone gets what they want, and by the time you get back, I'll be better and we can do whatever we want!" _

"_No! I'm not going anywhere, and there's no way you can make me!"_

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Needless to say, Yuki ended up going on the stupid tour (still against his will I might add), but it turns out, it was a lot longer than his publishers had let on.

About four months longer.

And he'd been having the dream ever since. That dream that replayed the scene of Shuichi nearly dying right in front of his eyes. Every morning, he woke up frightened and terrified that Shuichi was really gone, but when 6am rolled around, all his fears were lifted, since that was the time that Shuichi called him.

Yuki stepped out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. He started sifting through the contents of his suitcase, trying to find a clean pair of Pjs. Normally; he was too tired to change, so he just slept in his pants and opened his shirt. But, every night, when the dream woke him up, he would be in need of new sleeping attire.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, sweatpants and T-shirt on, he looked over at the clock.

It was only 5:00.

He still had an hour until Shuichi called him. He figured that he would do what he usually did when he had a little bit of time to kill before his morning conversation.

Yuk put on a jacket, grabbed his iPod, put his headphones in his ears and headed out the door. He was going for a jog.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

His hotel wasn't far from Central park, so that was generally where he went to jog.

He had been going for a good fifteen minutes before he stopped in front of the lake. He took a seat on the bench and leaned his arms on his legs and let his hands dangle between them.

The sun was starting to come up. It really did look beautiful as the right orange light started to reflect off the lake. He looked at his watch. There was still half an hour to wait until Shuichi called.

Yuki sighed as the song on his iPod changed. He waited the few seconds it took for next song to start, and as it did, his eyes widened, then once again became soft. (**A/N**: This is the reference)

_Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto, kimi no koto o omoi dasu_

It was that song...the one Shuichi had come up with...right there on stage. The one Shuichi had thought of...Just for him...

_Kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de... _

As the song continued to play, Yuki was filled with thoughts of his young lover. Everyday, as soon as he hung up the phone, his heart dropped. No matter how reassured he might be when he was speaking to Shuichi, as soon as his voice was gone, all the worry flowed back into his head.

Yuki was so focused on his thoughts, that he didn't even notice the woman sit next to him. But, she was more of a teen than a woman. She had dark brown hair that stretched the middle of her back, though right now it was in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and in her blue-green jumpsuit, she looked a lot older than sixteen.

"Hey! Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked, panting. It was obvious she'd been running for a while. She pulled her headphones from her ears and put them into her pocket. Of course, her question blew right over Yuki's head.

"Um...excuse me?" she said. She waved her hand in front of Yuki's face, making him jump from the surprise. "Did you hear me?" she questioned again.

"What? What the hell do you want?" Said Yuki angrily. He glared daggers at the girl.

"Whoa, don't give me that look! I was just asking if I could sit next to you!" she said, a creaky smile on her face. She was holding her hands in front of her, as if to defend herself.

Yuki watched her for minute, then turned back to the lake. "Tsk, do whatever you want. It's a free country after all."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't want to annoy you!" She said happily. Yuki shook his head a little and continued to focus on the lake. 'Too late for that, sweetheart.' He thought.

"Hey, wait a minute..." she said after a few minutes of silence. She got of the bench and placed her face right in front of Yuki's, only an inch separating them. Obviously uncomfortable, Yuki pulled back. "EXCUSE ME, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

The girl smiled and stood up straight. "I knew it! You're Eiri Yuki, aren't you?"

Yuki averted his eyes. As he nodded, he braced himself for what usually came after he was discovered...

"Wow, who would've thought that I'd meet you here of all places?" she said rather calmly. Yuki looked back and saw her thinking to herself out loud. "Maybe at a Barnes and Noble or something, but in Central Park at this time of morning? No way!"

Yuki watched her confused. "You're not going to try to drag me off to be yours forever, never letting me go back to Japan?" he said.

The girl laughed and shook her head. "Not in a million years! Now if my mother was here, you may have had something to worry about!"

Yuki couldn't help but start to worry. "Do you live around here?"

"No actually, I live in Japan. But, my mother is here because she wants to see you later today at the Japanese book store over in Rockefeller Center. That, and a friend of mine wanted me to give you a..."

"Thanks, but I don't want it." He said coldly.

"But it's from..."

"No." he said. It was a few minutes before he looked back at her, after she sat down again.

"Huh, you don't look Japanese..." said Yuki.

"Neither do you." The girl countered.

Yuki glared at her and felt a little upset as Shuichi's song faded off. He was about to turn the ipod off, but was interrupted yet again by the annoying girl.

"Are you listening to one of Shuichi's songs?" she asked curiously. Yuki started to blush as he put his phones in his pocket. The girl laughed. "I thought so! I'm so sorry about what happened to him by the way." She said, her voice getting lower.

Reminded of Shuichi, Yuki immediately looked at his wristwatch.

It was 6:30!

He hadn't noticed the sun getting higher in the sky, or anything at all for that matter! He'd been so absorbed with that girl.

"Aw damn!" he said. He shot up and started heading back to the hotel. The girl followed him.

"Hey! What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"Look, girl, it's none of your business!"

The girl scoffed. "First of all, my name is Kyra Madison, and second, my friend wanted me to tell you..."

"I said I don't care! Now leave me alone!" With that, he ran even faster, leaving Kyra in the dust. As she watched him run away, she stopped and snapped her fingers.

"Damn! Shuichi's going to be pissed that I couldn't tell him!"

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Yuki burst through the door of his room and immediately headed to the night table. He shouted many colorful curses because his phone wasn't there. He ran over to his bag and started throwing the clothes all over the room.

His phone was at the bottom of the bag.

He ripped it out and immediately opened it. He went to his mailbox to see if he had any new messages. There was a big 'NO NEW MESSAGES' plastered across the screen when he first opened the box.

No new messages? Did that mean that Shuichi didn't call? No, that couldn't be!

He went back to the night table and called the front desk, asking if there had been any messages left for him. The attendant replied no. Yuki slammed down the phone and lay himself out on the bed.

Why wouldn't Shuichi call?

He took his phone again and found Shuichi's name in his contacts. He clicked his lover's name and put the receiver to his ear. There were a few rings (after the operator patched him through to the right signal), and then Shuichi's voicemail came up.

Yuki growled and threw his phone onto the floor. This didn't make any sense!

He was about to scream when there was a knocking at his door. Annoyed, and still angry, Yuki made his way over to the door and threw it open.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT???"

"Aw, c'mon! Do you really hate me that much?"

It was Kyra.

"Why are you here?" asked Yuki, rubbing his head and leaning against the door frame. Kyra just smiled.

"You didn't let me tell you about the message from my friend!" she said gleefully. Yuki looked at her, irritancy written all over his face.

"Didn't I make it clear this morning that I didn't want to hear it?" he said. Kyra laughed.

"Oh, I think you do."

Yuki sighed. Maybe it would make this girl go away if he heard it. After all, he had bigger things to worry about than some message from a fan girl, or worse, a fan _boy_.

"Alright kid, lay it on me. But then, you need to PROMISE me you'll leave me alone." He said, sighing. This was defiantly not what he wanted to be thinking about right now. The girl nodded happily. She was about to say something, but she was interrupted.

"Hey Kyra, help me with this bag, will ya?" shouted a voice from the hallway. Yuki suddenly became alert. He knew that voice...

Kyra looked out into the hall and nodded. She looked back to Yuki and winked. "Better yet, I'll let him tell you!"

She rushed to the end of the hall and picked up the bags for her friend. It turns out, he was Yuki's friend too...

Yuki backed up slowly into his room. Was this really happening? Could it be happening? There was no way!

But it was.

Kyra stepped into the room happily and dropped two bags in the closet, adjacent to the front door. She then moved out of the way and pretended to do a drum role.

"Preeesenting, famous Japanese musician, head singer of Japan's current favorite band, biggest fan of Ryuichi Sakuma, and number one uke of all time! Mr. Eiri Yuki, I give you..."

He stepped through the door.

"Your lover, Shuichi Shindo, recently discharged from the hospital!"

Kyra never stopped grinning as Shuichi ran to Yuki and gave him a hug. "Did you miss me?" he asked happily.

The novelist couldn't reply. He was still getting over the shock. Shuichi was right here, in front of him, hugging him! His face was in the classic state of shock, wide eyes, mouth agape.

"Mr. Yuki, are you trying to catch flies in your mouth?" asked Kyra with all sincerity. "Maybe you should try some place a little less clean..."

There was still no reply from Yuki, though his face did soften.

Kyra bowed to them and made her way through the door. "I'll just leave you two alone now. I'll be in the lobby if you need me Shuichi!" she called as she closed the door and skipped down the hall.

It was another good minute before Shuichi pulled back and looked at his lover's face. "You know Yuki, I would've expected even you to be talkative after not seeing me for so long!"

Yuki just looked at Shuichi. He was really here!

"But, how did you..." he started. He was still too happy and surprised to form complete sentences.

"Oh, sorry about that! I got discharged from the hospital a couple of days ago, and I thought it would be cool if I came to see you on your tour, so I asked Kyra to find you!"

"Kyra's...with...you?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah! Tohma thought that after everything that's happened to me that he should buff up the band's security, so he hired Kyra!"

"But she's..."

"Yeah! She's only sixteen, and she shoots even better than K does! Can you believe that?"

That was defiantly far from the only thing Yuki couldn't believe.

Shuichi continued to go on and on about Kyra and K, though Yuki wasn't really listening. He just couldn't believe that Shuichi was standing there, right in front of him, all in one piece! The last time he saw him, Shuichi was barely able to move, let alone stand!

"...and so that's why we have a new N-G building! And thanks to all the damage he sustained jumping out of the second floor window when K and Kyra started fighting, Suguru shared a room with me in the hospital for a while!"

Yuki still continued to stare, not really listening to Shuichi's ramble.

Shuichi looked at his lover quizzically, waving a hand in front of his face. "Hey Yuki, are listening?"

Before Shuichi knew what was happening, Yuki grabbed Shuichi's hand, mid-air, and crashed his lips down to his. Shuichi's legs became weak from the force of the kiss, and before he lost his balance, Yuki scooped him up, not letting go of his lips.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Shuichi tried to say through his lover's lips.

Yuki threw him on the bed and immediately laid on top of him.

"Yuki! Is this all you ever think about?!" screamed Shuichi, a little angry. He was silenced again by Yuki's mouth covering his own.

"If but 'this'..." he started when he pulled away, "...you mean being with you, then the answer is yes."

Shuichi couldn't help but blush at Yuki's words. Had he really just said that? He put his hand to his lover's head. "Yuki, are you sick? You don't feel like you're running a temperature!"

He shoved Shuichi's hand away from his face. "Excuse you?! I'm doing this because I haven't seen you, and the only way you make sense of it is by assuming I'm sick?"

Shuichi nodded slowly, an awkward smile on his face. Yuki growled and sat himself up on the bed, facing away from the singer. He sat up, along with Yuki and touched his shoulder.

"Don't take it like that!" Shuichi pleaded, "It's just..."

"I'm trying." Yuki said, a distinct amount of seriousness in his tone. Shuichi shut his mouth. He understood that what Yuki was about to say was very important.

"I'm trying to be kind to you now...because..."

Shuichi's eyes lowered as he saw Yuki grip the sheets of the bed with an amazing force. "...because...I don't want you to die...and the only thing I'll say is... 'I wish I was nicer to him.'"

The younger boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind. "You've got plenty of time. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Shuichi held him like that for a good five minutes before he spoke again. "Y'know, no matter what you do, I'll always love you. No matter how mean you are to me, no matter what you say, my dying words will always be 'I love you Yuki.'"

'But it matters to me...' Yuki thought. There was a blush on his face. He started to speak aloud again. "I want to know that I earned it, proving that I..." Yuki mumbled something under his breath.

There was another long pause, though this one was more confusion than love.

Shuichi snaked his way in front of Yuki and stared him straight in the eyes, barely an inch separating their faces. "Come again?"

The blush darkened and Yuki pushed Shuichi's face away. "NOPE! SAID IT ONCE! NOT SAYING IT AGAIN!"

"Awww c'mon Yuki! I could have sworn that you just said you wanted to earn my love! So earn it and finish the sentence! You said it three times in a row once!" (See Gravi manga 10, 11, or 12)

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it back then! Now I actually..." Yuki mumbled the remainder of the sentence. Shuichi rubbed his side, and started elbowing him in the ribs playfully.

"Are you saying you really love me? You said it, didn't you? You mean it now, don't you? You really do feel the same way about me that I do about you, don't you?!"

Yuki was trying his hardest to keep his mouth shut, but Shuichi wasn't giving up without a fight.

"Just say it again! Say the whole thing so I can hear it! Please? Last time doesn't count, because you chickened out at the end! YOU HAVE TO FINISH IT!!!" Shuichi was now crying as he shook his lover harshly.

When Yuki still reused to comply, Shuichi resorted to writing the words 'SAY IT AGAIN!' on pieces of paper on the room's notepad, crumpling them, and throwing them at Yuki's head. "PLEASE???" he screamed, all the while.

Obviously, it didn't take Yuki long to give in. As if without warning, Yuki caught Shuichi by surprise and kissed him passionately. Swept up in the moment, Shuichi began to kiss back.

When Yuki pulled away, he put his mouth by Shuichi's soft ear. He kissed the lobe lightly, making Shuichi breathe out heavily.

"Alright. I admit it. I love you ok? I've always loved you, and will always love you. No matter who else may come into my life, you will always come first, and I promise, that my dying words will be 'I love you, Shuichi.'"

Yuki felt a small drop of water caress his cheek. He lifted his head slightly to look at Shuichi's face. The boy was crying. Shuichi was crying so heavily that the sheets beneath his head were already soaked, even though he'd barely been crying for a minute.

"I give you what you want, and you cry?" asked Yuki playfully. Shuichi shook his head and started wiping his tears away. Yuki started to lean down.

Just as Yuki tried kissed Shuichi's cheek, the singer caught his lover's head and redirected his lips to his.

"How did you get me this far? How did you manage to make me fall in love with you this much?" Shuichi asked, pulling Yuki into an embrace. "Tell me."

The older man placed a kiss on Shuichi's neck. "You first."

The singer giggled. "First, I showed you my lyrics to my song. Then, I jumped in front of your car. And then, I trapped myself in an elevator with you so you'd kiss me."

Yuki laughed. "That was all part of your master scheme to get my love?"

"It worked didn't it?"

He kissed Shuichi's nose. "Perfectly."

Yuki was pulled into another kiss from Shuichi as the window facing the city suddenly exploded. Both men's attention turned to the shattered glass to see a girl with a sniper rifle half as tall as she was standing there, smiling.

"Hey Shuichi! Lookie what K gave me!" Kyra said, showing off her new toy. She pretended to aim it and then fire, killing the bad guys. "Isn't it cool??"

The pair of lovers were silent.

"Well I thought it was cool..." Kyra mumbled. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here is to tell you that Tohma expects you home in two days. Oh, and by the way, I just recorded your hot 'n steamy scene with your boyfriend over there, can I post it on Youtube?"

"How did you get to the window? This is the ninth floor!" Screamed Yuki.

"Oh, K taught me how to scale buildings, so I did, and I let myself in; but back to that Youtube issue..."

"I'll have to tell him to stop teaching you things when I get back." Shuichi muttered, rubbing his head. Yuki smiled and sat up, bringing Shuichi with him.

"Let's go home now." He said bluntly.

Shuichi stared at him. "But...what about...?"

"Screw this tour BS. I'll send someone for my things later. I was supposed to be home four months ago, and I think it's time that I made it up to you."

He nuzzled Shuichi's neck. "If you catch my drift..."

Shuichi smiled and laughed. "Yeah, let's go home." He turned to Kyra. "Kyra, I'll regret this later, but, you wouldn't happen to have a helicopter handy?"

The girl scoffed and broke out into a hearty laugh. "What kind of question is that?"

She snatched a radio from her belt and whispered something into the bottom. Within seconds, there was a loud hum coming from outside the window, and then the chopper came into vision. In it, there was another familiar face.

"HEY SHUICHI! K GOT ME AND KUMAGORO A PRESENT TOO!!"

Ryuichi sat upfront, waving happily, Kumagoro waving as well. Shuichi couldn't help but laugh as Yuki watched in terror.

"Please tell me that this is going to end well." Yuki said to Shuichi. He laughed and gave Yuki another kiss.

"It's going to end wonderfully."

With that, Shuichi took Yuki's hand and hopped into the helicopter with Kyra and Ryuichi, neither of them ever planning to let go.

**A/N**: (fireworks go off and angels sing) IT'S OVAAA!! I never thought this day would come! I'd just like to thank a few people:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me

Maki Murakami

All the people who reviewed

And Sanami Matoh, the creater of 'FAKE', because without her manga, I never would have had the motivation to finish this chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course, now I'll give you some quotes, and then there's a very special surprise for you! Oh, and before I say anything else, PLEASE CAN YOU BRING ME UP TO 200 REVIEWS? For old time's sake? Please do!

Quotes from: The Birdcage (American Version)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Armond: What are you giving him? What the hell are 'Purin' tablets???

Agador: Is 'Asprin' with the 'a' and the 's' e-scraped off.

Armond: That's genius.

Agador: I know

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Albert: ...How can I be expected to work like this? I mean, for heaven's sake, he's chewing gum.

Dancer Guy: Chewing gum helps me think!

Albert: Sweetie, you're wasting your gum.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FUCK THE SHRIMP!" – Armond

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Annnnnd, now as a special treat for you, I'm going to give you a little preview of da spinoff, which will be coming soon! (I don't know the title yet O.o)

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K awoke, more than reluctantly, for the third time that night. He muttered curses under his breath as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

'Damn, I only slept for an hour this time.' He thought.

K got out of bed and started for his kitchen. When he got there, he turned the light on, and he went to the fridge. The cold air that blew past him caused him to shiver as K reached for the small plastic container that held the fruit.

He closed the door and peeled off the top. K sighed as he looked at the contents.

There were only three strawberries left.

"Damn!" he said. He took one of the small red fruits out of the container and bit off the end. This was the fifth strawberry container he'd gone through.

_Today_.

"I wonder if they drug these things..." K said aloud. This was getting ridiculous! He was going through strawberries like water and he couldn't understand why!

And not to mention the lack of sleep he'd been getting lately! Within the last few weeks, he'd started waking up at all hours of the night craving _something._

But he couldn't figure out what!

The first time this craving occurred, he had been satisfied when he put a strawberry in his mouth, but lately, that little band-aid fix wasn't working anymore. Now the cravings were occurring at night too. The strawberries were a substitute taste for something, but K had no clue what it could be.

He'd gone to see a therapist to try and figure out what was wrong with him, and maybe even find out what the mystery flavor he was seeking might be. Unfortunately, the only thing that the therapist could tell him, was that he was craving something that it needed desperately.

Yeah, no shit.

K popped another strawberry in his mouth. This wasn't the only thing that had been weird though. He'd stopped dreaming a long time ago, and when he did, it would always be the same.

He was always looking for someone.

K had no idea who the person was, but all he knew was that the person in his dream was important. The best reason he could come up with for this dream to start happening, was that the person he was looking for was connected to his new craving for fruit, namely strawberries.

He glanced down longingly at the last little piece of fruit, sitting there, all alone with no other friends to comfort it. K looked at the clock in his kitchen.

It was 3:15. He'd probably be up in another hour wanting more.

He sighed and put the lid back on the container and placed it in the fridge. He turned off the light and went back to his room.

As K got himself back into bed, he had a casual thought.

'Maybe...I need to go back to the states for a while...back home...'

Home sickness? Could that be the problem?

K snorted a laugh. He'd never been homesick before, why would he start now?

He closed his eyes and desperately tried to fall back into a deep slumber, knowing it would be interrupted again soon enough.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you have it! You've got your last chapter, your quotes, _and_ a preview. I think you made out pretty well!

Anyway, when I do post the new story, I'll post a note at the end of the story for those of you who don't have me on your author alert, ok? Oh, and also, Kyra, the girl from this chapter, _will_ be appearing in the spinoff too!

Until then, thanks for reading, and see you later! Ja ne!


	12. Author's Note

OMG, I FINALLY DID IT! I finally posted the spinoffy thing! So, I'm just posting this notice for people who don't have me on their alerts and who want to read it. Anyway, it's called 'My Toxic Affections' and I think it turned out ok! So, if ya liked this story, there's one more part, and it's all about Hiroshi and K!!!

Wootness!! Please enjoy everyone!

-SK


End file.
